Live A Dream
by lizerbell86
Summary: The story of Live A Dream is AU with Jade Potter being the GWL. After Hogwarts, she has no desire to become an Auror and is drafted by the Falcons. The team that every Potter has played on. What else could be in store for Jade Potter now that she is out of school?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Hogwarts was coming to an end for Jade Potter and the rest of the Golden Trio and Jade made up her decision early on after the war "I'm not going to the Auror Academy. I have experienced enough of that crap to last me for more than a lifetime."

To her surprise, everyone was supportive and Jade was going to be surprised one month before the NEWT exams, she was going to be drafted. Quidditch scouts have had an eye on her since third year. There were a few offers on the table from the Falcons, Arrows, Harpies, and Cannons. One team was going to be ruled out for Jade and that was the Cannons, they suck. One red head male was not going to be a happy person when he found out where Jade would choose to go.

The decision was easy when she learned that her father had done a brief stint on the Falcons as well as any other Potter who had played professional quidditch had, it was a given. Jade knew quidditch was an outlet for her and a way to feel closer to her father. The Falcons were the team that has had their eyes on her since third year when word of her talent left the walls of Hogwarts. There was one drawback, all Slytherin alumni. After going through what she went through, Jade could handle anything.

Hermione was miffed at her choice "Honestly, you won't be able to play quidditch forever."

There was one lesson learned and that was to live while you are still young "I know Hermione and I do have a few options that I like much better if playing for the Falcons don't work out. I have wanted to teach pre-school at one of the wizarding elementary schools or enter the social work program. The best part is no bloody potions. Snape has caused an aversion to that subject to last me a life time."

Argument won because there was nothing that Hermione could fault her on. "Now for the best part, get a camera ready for Ron when I tell him that I will be starting for the Falcons next fall. That is a moment that needs to last forever." Hermione burst out laughing because this would be one memory to cherish "We have a deal as long as you give me a copy and I think Ginny will want one as well"

During lunch Ron seemed antsy "Jade, have you made your decision. The Cannons are the way to go." Ginny snorted because she hated them too. She is a Manchester fan and had a feeling where Jade was going to go "Ron, I have picked the Falcons."

True to form, Ron had steam coming out of his ears "Bloody hell mate, the team is loaded up with Slytherins and blokes." Jade knew she could hold her own "Ron, they are the team that has been interested in me from the start. It was the team my father played on. If I am going to play professionally, I want a team that will have meaning for me."

No one dared to say anything to her even when Ron had the picture taken of the moment she chose not to choose the Cannons.

The players on the Falcons received word of who their newest seeker would be and she is a first round draft pick. She would be the replacement for Browne after he retires. There was suspicion already from the players on the team that it was going to be Potter. She has only missed the snitch once and has one of the fastest times on record.

Flint and Pucey were in the flying coach's office trying to pester him of who the new seeker was going to be. "Come on coach, it will be in the papers and we should be the first know" this coming from Pucey.

Marcus knew this too but had been following the draft closely this year because much was at stake for the Falcons with this draft including second string trades to get more first round draft picks. There was only one witch to be in the first round and she is the first witch to be a first round choice in five years.

"It's Potter, isn't it? She is the only witch that is first round and the top seeker in this years' class" said Marcus.

Another coach was in the office, Coach Greene who had heard the mini interrogation "It's Potter and it was supposed to be announced to you guys tomorrow morning and a warning to the less mature players to not pull anything on her" Adrian was on the receiving end of a glare from him. Adrian had a reputation of being too frisky with witches.

When the name Potter and Falcons were in the same sentence, good things always came out of it. In fact, four Potters had their numbers retired including the late James Potter out of respect for their teammate.

Coach spoke up again "Potter can use the league's rule of wearing one of her family's numbers since they are the only ones' consented to do this." That was no special on her part because the rule was nearly one hundred years old.

True to form, it was front page news the next morning and the headline read "Potter Drafted By The Falmouth Falcons." Jade began to blush because this would draw much attention to her but had learned how to handle the attention in a manner that she could cope. The expectations would be high and not because she is the-girl-who-lived. Her seeker career at Hogwarts is the best that has been seen in a long time. That is public knowledge. The other is the fact that she is quidditch royalty with how many Potters have played in the league earning the Falcons 34 championship titles.

Before any members of the Falcons could even read the _Daily Prophet_, the practice was much earlier for the day. When everyone was hitting the showers, Coach Greene; the head coach made an announcement "Before you leave for the day, there will be a short team meeting." Marcus and Adrian were under strict orders to "keep your bloody mouths shut or else."

After the showers, all of the players were in the war room waiting for Coach Greene. Adrian and Marcus were sitting in the back with looks of victory in their eyes. It would be the Falcons opportunity to strip Wood of his championships and prevent his trophy from doing his work for him. Anything to up one on Wood would make it a good day for him.

Coach was in front of the board "As you know gentlemen, the draft was a few days ago and you all know about the first round cards that we received in the trades. We have a Potter playing for the Falcons for the first time in eighteen years. She will be our new seeker that will be starting after Browne retires."

Greene was on the team with the late James Potter and it had been a thing of beauty to play on the same team. He may have been a thorn in his side at school but the way he could handle the quaffle kept the Falcons with the highest ratio of shot on goals that hasn't been broken since. Many who were on the team had tried to get custody of Jade when she was a baby because they felt that the muggles that were raising her were a bad choice.

Jade could not wait for the training camp that was going to begin a few weeks after graduation but would take something that she never had, a vacation. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were going to join her in Orlando, Florida USA were there enough theme parks to make anyone happy. For Ron and Ginny, it would be an experience to see that much of the muggle world. Discussing vacation plans out in the open with Lavender Brown in earshot is going to be a bad idea because with her new job, she can send Jade's ex to help with Lavender's first article for the Society section of the Prophet.

The NEWTS were over and there were no finals for seventh years as it was considered "cruel and unusual punishment." Hermione would be valedictorian of the class which pissed the albino ferret off more than ever.

Hermione and Jade had their dress robes ready for graduation where they had picked them out during the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year. The one that Jade picked out would make all of the males drool when they would see her. It is a light turquoise halter dress that draped over her perfectly with gold details. Hermione would a wear a nice watermelon pink dress that was one shoulder. It was rather hilarious when they were trying it on. Jade had picked the pink dress that Hermione would wear. When Jade tried it on and it didn't look quite right on her. That was when Jade and Hermione tried the opposite on, it worked.

When all of the boys had seen the two of them, there were great looks of lust between the boys and Ron had to beat them off. He had two reasons; one for his girlfriend (Hermione) and one for Jade, being his best friend because he didn't want anyone trying to get jiggy with either of the witches.

After the festivities were over, the Golden Quad was ready to head to Florida. There was one person who wanted to join the four of them and that was Arthur Weasley who had a passion for anything muggle but it was the trip for the young. Ginny would be safe with the three of them on the trip. There was one thing that he was grateful that would take the risk of the trip off, and that was the drinking age being twenty one.

Before Jade left for Florida, there was so much going on for her. First, there was her physical for the Falcons and her medical history would be kept confidential as Charles Moon, the owner had assured her. This was Jade's biggest fear because all of the abuse that she had received from her "family" would be seen officially and the scars of war that ravaged her body. The physical damage was healed but the emotional would last a lifetime.

Secondly, Jade was on orders to gain at least five to ten pounds because she was underweight. Her ground physical training was amped up because it would be much harder than any of the training she had to do for the war and the physical placement at the Auror academy that she would turn down.

Last, Coach Davis, the flying coach for the Falcons wanted to inspect the broom that she uses to make sure it was up to par for the league. "This is a good broom Potter, but it is outdated. You need one of the master models with the lighter handling. I recommend the Hurricane 800, the Torpedo 1900, or the Nimbus X. If you want to hold on to it during the start of the season you may. League players will have access to the Firebolt X90 in the middle of September. I understand you can make a Cleansweep 700 fly like a Firebolt?"

Jade smiled fondly at the memory "Yes coach that is how I made the team when I was a first year and I would like to hold on to my Firebolt until then. I will probably have the Nimbus X as a backup due to my talent of destroying my brooms at the worst possible moment."

This meeting went very well "Good, I will see you on July first and for the love of Merlin, gain some weight. Being too light will affect your flying in the negative way as well as put you at risk for more injury because of your tiny stature."

Jade would go on for a few weeks before the start of pre-season training. She would take nutritional supplement potions before every meal to assist in the weight gain. It just made the nutrients in the food work triple time to help the body. It has never been a banned substance because of the players who have needed it with injuries and illnesses over the years.

Graduation day had been one of bitter sweetness for everyone in the class of 1998. There had been friendships gained and lost. There was the heart break of war and all of the hell that they went through. When Jade walked across the stage to accept her diploma, there were numerous wolf whistles from the boys and a huge roar of applause.

Jade's surprise that while she may have lost so many people and loved ones who knew her parents, she was about to gain more. There were her father's chaser line mates Evan Brown and David Abbot who were also there to watch their daughter's graduations. One of the beaters Trevor Pucey and the keeper Chase Greengrass were also there. When words that James' daughter would be playing for the Falcons and wearing their fallen teammate's number, it would be a chance to meet her at last. The last time they had seen her was when Lilly had brought her to the opening game when she was two months old.

During the final days before the Golden Trio would leave Hogwarts for the last time, Ginny had been given permission to stay at the school through graduation with her brother, Hermione, and Jade. After that, everyone would be going straight to Disney where Jade had booked them all at the Port Orleans hotel. The rooms were right next to each other and they would work out the rooming arrangements on the flight.

Arthur had wanted photograph and plenty of muggle artifacts. Molly admonished her husband "Honestly Arthur, the twins can be more mature than you sometimes."

Ron and Ginny were excited because this was going to be the first time that they would be going on a muggle aero plane. It was too risky to get an international port key for the four them to get anywhere near the parks.

There was another good thing about going to Disney, they would just be a tourists and no one would know of their hero status. There would be no one to follow the four of them around and to scrutinize every little move that they made over reading every move that they made to make the front pages of the paper or so they thought.

The night before heading to the aero port, no one could sleep with all of the excitement. The suit cases were packed with check overs to make sure that they had everything. The pass ports were left out in open sight to remind them all to grab them before heading out the door and to not stuff them into the suitcases. The trip to the aero port was four hours long followed by one long flight into Orlando.

The next morning everyone was up early except Ron. Jade took it upon herself to wake him up "Ron, if you don't wake up now there will be none of your mother's famous pancakes left."

That did it, Ron jumped out of bed faster than what a snitch can move. Jade began to laugh at the red head's expense "You are an evil woman Jade, very evil."

"Get dressed Ron; we need to be out the door in an hour." Jade left Ron to get dressed and he joined everyone downstairs where they were eating breakfast.

It was Molly who began to give the final lectures before they would depart the Borrow and be gone for two weeks giving Jade one week off before having to report to training camp.

"Jade, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny; I do want the four of you to have some fun because it something that is long overdue. First, please stay safe and stick together no matter where you go. Hermione, Jade, and Ginny; please do not go off with any strange boys. Ron, it is your job to prevent any of these problems."

Everyone packed up and headed for the car for one very long flight ahead. There were a few days planned in to recovery from the drastic change of time zones. Ginny and Ron seemed over whelmed at the aero port with all of the sights and sounds of everything around them. It was all foreign and for the Weasley siblings, this was a foreign country to them.

The best part was yet to come, the airplane and it was Ginny who was the first one to look apprehensive seeing them "That's a small space for such a long time in the air."

Jade comforted her "Ginny, it's not bad. It's one of the safest forms of travel out there. Much safer than the trains we take to school."

Ron had an eye brow raised "Are you sure about that mate?" Hermione could not believe her ears "We're Gryffindors, have more courage than this. You two are acting like cowardly lions."

Boarding the plane was not that bad but when seated, Jade was handing out gum "You will need to chew these during the takeoff and landing to keep your ears from popping."

Hermione, being raised by dentists asked "I hope those are sugar free?" Jade made it her life goal to introduce Hermione to sugar, what the rest of the world loves "No Hermione, they're pieces of paper. Of course they are sugar free because you would not touch them without it."

Ginny and Ron were laughing "Someone call the press, Jade Potter has used sarcasm" said Ron. Ron earned Jade's tongue stuck out at him.

The flight was bearable with Jade holding on to Ron's hand and Ginny to Hermione's during the takeoff and landing. The flight had snacks and food with plenty of movies. Once in Florida, everyone wanted off the flight and to just be at the hotel.

There was a bus to take them there and it was Hermione and Jade who checked them in. Jade walked over with room keys "These are for our rooms and they also contain our passes for the parks."

Once in the room, everyone relaxed because the heat and humidity was an adjustment from being in England. The four friends had gone from comfortable to too bloody hot and humid. Everyone was too hot and there would be a discussion on which water park for the first place to visit. A nap was needed first before anything else was done. The roommates were Jade and Hermione in one room, Ron and Ginny in the neighboring room.

The first few days in Disney were something to remember after getting over the jet lag. The first experience at the Disney parks was at Typhoon Lagoon, one of the water parks. Ginny, Jade, and Hermione went to the women's changing rooms to get into their swim suits and would meet Ron by the lockers.

Jade and Hermione were the first ones out while Ginny was right behind them. The two of them kept their bikinis to just solid black for Jade and Hermione had a light blue bikini. The problem was for Ginny just because she had her older brother here.

Hers is a navy blue with splatters of different shades of blue. "Ginny, what the bloody hell are you wearing? Go put shirt on; too many blokes will be staring at you."

Ginny could have some fun with this "I'm not going back to put a shirt on, I am here on holiday with the rest of you. You would rather I walk around nude? I don't care about the blokes looking at me, especially if they cute."

In typical Ron fashion, his ears turned red. Ginny won this battle but she had training in how to deal with over protective brothers; all six of them. Off to the side, Jade and Hermione were laughing at his expense. It was when Jade let her concealment charm slip on her right side, her tattoo became visible. The tattoo was of a vine that had tiny angel wings on them instead of flowers. The tattoo was more than a hip tattoo. It covered her side from bellow the chest to about ten centimeters down the leg down the leg.

The three of them looked at their friend for an explanation. "Is there some you have been meaning to tell us Jade?" Jade looked sheepishly at her friends because she knew that she is busted "I have a tattoo and have been meaning to tell you."

"I got it last summer during the holiday as a birthday friend that I have in the muggle world who is a tattoo artist." That was when Ron had one more question for Jade "How are you going to deal with the blokes in the locker room?"

"Oh please, with what we went through, I can handle them. Besides, if they start getting out of hand, I can go see George for help." Hermione put an around her friend's shoulder and smiled "That is why we love you Jade. Let's enjoy ourselves and the potential sun burns that we will get."

While the four friends were laughing amongst each other, they were not alone from the Prophet Paparazzi. Someone tipped them off that they would be here in the muggle world on holiday, someone by the name of Lavender Brown telling a favorite blond haired ex. Jade Potter, war hero and now professional quidditch player had a picture of her taken in a bikini with the tattoo in all of its glory. It would be a few days before word reached back to the friends about their stalkers from at home.

Back in England, the players on the Falcons were waiting for training camp and their new seeker. When the Daily Prophet came out, there was Jade Potter on the front cover with her giant tattoo. The guys who she would be playing with were a little shocked. One of the comments came from Higgs "Damn, she grew up nice."

Pucey had his own remark "Who knew she was hiding all of that under her robes?"

The coaches came in and groaned over the front page of the Prophet because not only were the guys being inappropriate which was no surprise to anyone . James' daughter who had been living under a media microscope was not even safe in the muggle world. The other problem was what she was wearing or lack of it which would earn her more unwanted attention.

Coach Greene handled the situation "None of you are left alone by the press and Potter was trying to keep a low profile. You know the rules, you never rat out your teammates to the press. I expect you to act your age when training camp begins."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: Part of the chapter will take place in Epcot. I will be adding in rides that were not there in the late '90s.

AN: I am not using the metric system in my writing due to my own ineptitude with math. I know I would butcher something.

Before word reached the friends who were enjoying their holiday in Disney, they were all having a blast. MGM Studios was a taste of movies and muggle culture that would make Mr. Weasley jealous. The Tower of Terror ride is what Jade, Ginny, and Ron wanted to ride. Hermione had no interest in going on, in fact she no interest in going on any of the thrill rides.

"Hermione, we came all this way to have a holiday and part of a holiday here is to go in every ride. You are going on the Tower of Terror." Ron and Jade made sure that Hermione could not find a way of escaping from their clutches.

When the friends reached the ride and got in, Hermione thought this is not so bad. The ride stalled and the doors opened out to the park. Hermione had a bad feeling and she was right. The ride went up and down a few times with more views of the park.

Hermione began screaming at her friends during the ride "JADE, YOU BLOODY BITCH, YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT TO GO ON THIS RIDE." "RON, YOU ARE A PRAT, IF YOU WERE A GOOD FRIEND; YOU WOULD HAVE SPARED ME." "GINNY, YOU ARE A TRAITER"

Once the ride was over, Hermione was out so fast. Ginny, Jade, and Ron were laughing so hard that they could barely stand up. It was Jade who could speak up "Sorry Hermione, but where is your courage?"

Hermione gave a dirty look to her friends and grumbled. Making their way out of the ride, the photos could be bought. Ron had seen this and with a sinful glee "Let's find ours; Dad would love this as a souvenir to bring back." Ginny just nodded at her brother. The picture came up and Hermione's face was something out of a cartoon with both hands on the sides of her cheeks with her mouth gaping open. Hermione had no choice; the picture was coming back with them.

Eating in the parks was another experience in itself with an introduction to more food. In the '50s restaurant that looked like kitchens, Ron had his table manners tested by the waitress that put Mrs. Weasley to shame. "Young man, elbows off the table and close your mouth when you eat." "Young man, you will eat all of your vegetables." Hermione had the most fun at her friend's expense, especially with what happened earlier that day.

After leaving MGM Studios and returning to the hotel, Mr. Weasley had the article delivered to them with a note.

_Dear Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Jade; _

_ Be careful, someone from the Prophet knows you are here. Ginny, cover up please. I don't need to see my daughter in a lack of clothing. This goes for you too Hermione and Jade. Just be on the lookout for who might be taking the photos and get the evidence needed. Whoever is doing this has violated some treaties that we have with the Americans and could be brought up on some serious charges. Enjoy yourselves and stay safe. I will see you when you return home._

_Love, _

_Dad_

After looking at the article with the picture, Jade knew who the asshole was. Her ex-boyfriend who graduated the year before and the breakup was ugly "CORMAC, you bloody git. When I find you, be afraid, very afraid."

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were confused "Jade, why do you think it's him?" That answer was simple "Cormac's a photographer for the Prophet and takes pictures for the Society section. I think Lavender told him since she is his cousin. She must have overheard us making plans. Cormac knows how to navigate the muggle world well."

The friends' faces darkened because even on a vacation, they could not have peace. The four of them knew wand less magic and when Cormac is found, he is going to be up a creek without a paddle.

"We need a plan to find Cormac and deal with him without cutting into vacation time. My ex-is on borrowed time" growled Jade.

Then it was Ron's turn to be a smart arse "Jade, I did try to warn you about him. Blokes know these things and as your friend, I was just wanted to help you. What made you see him?"

Jade rushed out "I thought he was cute and sweet." Unfortunately, her friends heard her and were laughing at her for this. It was Hermione who could calm down long enough to speak "Let's call you dating Cormac a slip in judgment and a youthful mistake." This is where Hermione could be the best friend by being supportive yet using her brain at the same time.

Ginny had plan one ready to go "We are heading to do the Magic Kingdom today. We keep our eyes open. We are going to treat this like we did hunting for the death eaters. Watch for any younger men making any moves on women in our age group, especially blond ones."

Hermione had her own plan "We should hit Pleasure Island where all of the night entertainment. He's a man whore and that is where they make their moves and for a photographer, it's their natural habitat. Jade, since you can do wandless magic. You are the one to do the take down because you can hide it from the muggles the best."

When the four friends made it to the park, they made their way to do the rides and only rides. There were no plans to see any of the shows that happen at the park or the parades.

The first ride was Space Mountain which is a roller coaster. Hermione felt comfortable on roller coasters that did not go upside down. It was Ron and Ginny who did not know how to make out the ride while waiting in line. Pay back is a bitch and when the ride began, Ron shouted "Bloody hell Hermione." When they got off the ride there was no sign of Cormac.

While making their way over to the Pirates Of The Caribbean, they were right in front of It's A Small World. Ginny was thinking of trying it but it was Jade who talked her out of it "Ginny, do you want to go on a ride that involves a bunch of signing dolls?" That sealed the deal as a no and for Ron and Ginny, Pirates of The Caribbean was considered lame and was for small children.

The Haunted Mansion had the four of them laughing so hard because if the muggles had seen the ghosts that they have at school, then they would be screaming. Ron was laughing out of earshot from the muggles "They did not get this one right at all."

For the rest of day, it was hard for anyone to enjoy themselves because they felt like Cormac was around them. Jade was getting frustrated "Bloody hell, I just want to find the fucking tosser. This vacation is supposed to be fun and he is the rainy cloud over it."

It was leaving the park for the day when they found Cormac in line waiting to get on the mono rail. Jade knew this was her battle and had three friends who were ready to make Cormac pay dearly.

Walking right up to him, it was Jade who tapped him on the shoulder and spun him around "Cormac, why didn't you come and say hello to your favorite ex. I did not know you were going to be here." The sicky sweet voice that was coming out of Jade filled him with fear. His ex was a menace even without the wand. "You remember Ron, Hermione, and Ginny? Let's have a talk."

All of the color was draining out of his face and was praying to Merlin that he would return to London. Once in somewhere private it was Jade who had him pinned against "Cormac, let's cut the shit and why are you down here?"

Trying to sound like a professional photographer and not the frightened ex "I am here on assignment from the Prophet for the travel section and I happened to see you here. Besides, everyone wants to know the newest seeker for the Falcons." It was Hermione who dealt the revenge against him.

"Cormac, you will turn over your camera. You know the laws about using our technology in front of muggles, especially with Instant Photos. We are going to go to the Orlando Aurors office where they will deal with you."

Ron and Ginny were plotting how to deal with him and could use George's wisdom. He would be helping right now since Jade is an honorary sister. Right before leaving, Jade had one last question for him "Cormac, catch any sexually transmitted diseases lately. What's the latest for you after all you do go for the slags since you can't have Parkinson anymore."

Ginny cast an itching/ stinging hex without a wand to his family jewels "That's for my friend." After having a not so nice day at the Magic Kingdom, the trip felt so much nicer since she could get some long overdue revenge on Cormac. It was Ron who was turning red before heading to the Auror's office "Please Jade, I hope you did not shag him." Jade was laughing "Please, I'm still a virgin."

On the way over to the Auror's office in Orlando, Cormac was shaking out of terror. He knew he had every reason to be afraid; his ex-girlfriend had defeated Voldemort and is a master dueler.

Inside of the Auror's office in Orlando, Cormac turned himself in for his crime which could be a five hundred gallon fine and or a one year stint in the Diablo, the American's version of Azkaban.

Jade, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron filled reports against Cormac for stalking and provided memories of the event in a pensive. The best words for the day to Jade were "Your stalker will be held on charges and you will need to be back here in a few days for the hearing." That was something so easy for Jade to do because Cormac's had it coming to him for a long time.

Ron put his arm around Jade's shoulder "Well, my day just improved." The day at the Magic Kingdom ended so much better and it was decided that the Magic Kingdom is not their favorite park.

The next day was Epcot which was going to be exciting and an improvement. Ron was going on and on about having a pint in the pub in England. He was promptly taken down on that one by Ginny "Ron, you can get that when we are home. Secondly, you can't drink in the States yet. You have to be twenty one." Everyone had a laugh at his expense with his ears blushing pink.

The first ride that they went on was Space Ship Earth which took them inside the huge sphere that is the iconic image in the park. That was only the start of it for the day.

For Ron's own good, it was decided that England, Canada, and the USA were all going to be skipped to try something new. Even Hermione needed to pull Ron into something adventurous and this is coming from a Gryffindor. Norway had been the favorite country to visit and Japan won out on the food. When it came to sweets, the three witches won out on France to get some pastries. Ron was groaning "Why do we need to have frog food?" Ginny just gave her older brother a glare of murder and right there, he knew to shut up.

Each park was a collection of muggle souvenirs to bring back to England as well as sweets. Even Ginny agreed "The muggles have us beat in the sweet department."

The next few days passed by with so much enjoyment for the friends getting to explore the parks and go on ride after ride. It was sad that the vacation was winding down and was almost over, but the hearing of Cormac would be happening and that put a vicious smile on Jade's face.

When the day of the hearing came; Jade, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were at the courthouse. Jade gave evidence with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione giving memories. The article from the Daily Prophet with the picture taken out in front of muggles was the most damning piece of evidence. The verdict was in for Cormac, ten years in prison in the United States alone. He would then be turned over to Great Brittan to serve fifteen years in Azkaban. This was the ultimate revenge for Jade against her ex.

Sadly, everything came to an end the next day with everyone having to fly back to Great Brittan. This time the flight was easier for Ginny and Ron because they knew what to expect. True to form, Mr. Weasley was there with the flying car that almost caused Ron and Jade to be expelled.

Back at the Borrow, the four of them were embraced in hugs and "I missed you." Now it was time for souvenirs to be distributed. Mr. Weasley had a little bit of everything from all of the parks including a taste of muggle sweets. Mrs. Wealey had a Floridian cook book with recipes that made her very excited. George had muggle pranking items. Percy had nothing since he has a wand shoved up his arse the horizontal way. His relationship was still on the mend. Charlie had received "Disney Guide To Dragons" which was completely wrong but a good laugh. Bill's gift was various muggle sweets since according to Ginny and Ron, he can never get his hands on enough of it.

Everyone knew what happened to Cormac and was elated because no one liked him. Mr. Weasley had stepped in the role as disapproving father after the deaths of Sirius and Remus. "Young lady, what is this about a tattoo that was in the Prophet?" Under the disapproving glares of Molly and Arthur Weasley, Jade confessed "I got a tattoo before the start of seventh year. I put a Glamour charm on it once I turned seventeen."

It was Molly who had her hands on her hips "Let's see it." Jade rolled up her shirt and turned to the side and the Weasleys cringed. The rest of the night went better than that awkward moment over the tattoo. Jade needed a few days to rest before the start of training camp. She kept in shape like she was supposed to.

Jade had to report to training camp a few days after returning from Florida. She checked her weight and she gained seven pounds which was what was recommended in the weight range. She also stepped up her ground training because she was expecting brutality and did not want any special treatment being the girl-who-lived. She arrived at the Falcons training center and was able to keep her identity incognito from the press. She had her identification with her beloved Firebolt and the new Nimbus with her.

The owner had seen Jade in the hall after she had shown ID to security. She was the only rookie this getting the start because that position because of Browne's retirement. His reserve, Jacob Mullins was traded to the Cannons to get a first round draft pick. The reserves would be practicing on different days.

"Jade, you need to report to the medi-witch to be officially cleared to start." She followed the owner to where the medi-witch's office is. She handed her medical records from school.

The medi-witch, Rose Dunbar was examining reports on Jade as it was the first time seeing her as a patient and noted that she was labeled as underweight during the physical. "Miss Potter, I need you to step on the scale for me." Jade hopped on and it came back 125 which is much better than the 118 that she weighed during the draft physical. Everything else checked out fine for her.

Next was the visit with the flying coach, coach Davis inspected her brooms to make sure they were up to league regulations. The Nimbus X, "the backup broom" is fine. However, Davis still had issues with the Firebolt just because it is outdated "You know I prefer the Firebolt gone by the middle of September. You will be using the Nimbus X just to give you an edge on speed. Have you put the Firebolt X90 on order Jade?" Jade nodded "Good."

Now it was time for the team meeting with Coach Greene. Jade had been issued all of her uniforms and had the number 28 for her sweater which was her father's. Coach Greene had Adrian in his office before the team meeting "Pucey, you will behave yourself. If you act like your overly frisky self, I will not be held responsible if she hexes you. Be warned, she is capable of wand less magic." Pucey left the office one shade lighter.

In the war room, Jade was chatting with Coach Davis. She was oblivious to her teammates walking in. It was Higgs and Bletchley who made the first subtle comments about Jade "That's Potter? Damn, she grew up nicely." Flint and Pucey were agreeing. She would have male quidditch groupies as a problem.

Pucey decided to be his obnoxious self "So Potter; is the tattoo all that you have hidden under your robes?" His grin looked arrogant and the rest of the team took a few steps back from her "No Pucey, there are more tattoos that are hidden under my nickers." There was so much sarcasm being laced with that comment that the guys knew she wasn't serious. Adrian did not take a hint to back off. "Are you going to show us blokes the rest of them like you did on the front page of the Prophet?" Coach Greene smacked Adrian in the back of the head. "No Pucey, I will not. However will I avoid hexing you." Jade made a gesture with her wrist like she was going to hex without a wand and he jumped. Adrian would be teased without mercy for a while.

Coach Greene cleared his throat and that got everyone's attention. "We have a new season with us and the goal is the same as always, to make it to the finals and win. We have a two year drought of the cup and I want it back here. Our first pre-season game is against Puddlemere in a few weeks. That being said, I need to clear up some business from last season that should have been addressed then.

First, no more wild nights in the pub. The partying has been a problem and has done us in. You will have one warning and after that, you will be suspended and fined.

Secondly, you will arrive one hour early before practices. Arrive late and you will be doing laps.

Last, the smaller shower room is not for you to bring your groupies to. It was meant for any females who play on the team. The room is off limits to you unless you want to be hexed.

Now it's on to practice, I want to see who has slacked off during the off season."

Coach Greene had a sinister smile to his face and the rest of the team was mumbling "oh shit."

The former Slytherins are about to get a review of why Potter gave them hell on the pitch.

Jade made her way out of the locker room with her gray and green practice uniform on with her hair tied up. Her Nimbus was in hand because her Firebolt was officially on backup status. She kicked off the ground hard and shot up much higher than most than her teammates. Coach Davis barked his first orders "You will all being 50 flying suicides, now."

That order did not seem that bad but there was a sinister grin from Coach Davis "I'm not letting you off easy, you all will have weight charms on your brooms." He flew over to everyone and cast the charm. Everyone took off and Jade rose to the challenge with beating all of her teammates in time. The bulkier of her teammates, the worse their time was.

It was the frustration from Bole who was getting frustrated "Potter, slow down. You are all making us look bad." She quipped back "Bole, I'm a seeker. It's my job to be fast and make you look bad." The suicide laps were done with Coach Davis who had his next directives for the players.

"I am timing you through the flying obstacles, the faster you are done; the fewer laps you will have to do."

This was fun for Jade because she could show off her fancy flying that made her famous at school. For the men, they were groaning. The flying had been a problem last year which was why it was being forced this year.

Bletchley was the one who was up first and while the obstacles were making it difficult; there was no problems with a time of 4:10:03. Marcus was up next but because he was a bulkier chaser and did worse than Bletchley in time with 4:20:18.

They had to slow down for making the quality of the maneuvers which they would be paying for it by no conditioning during the off season. Higgs did the best so far with 3:57:02 which now made his time the one to beat. Bole did the worst with 5:10:20 with a near tie with his fellow beater Warrington with 5:10:19. Pucey managed second place with 3:59:12. Now it was Jade's turn with Marcus groaning "Coach, she's making us look bad. Is this necessary?"

It was necessary and Jade was flying perfectly at break neck speed. No surprise that she beat Higgs. Her time was 2:46:08. Pucey was the one to handle it better "Potter isn't deliberately trying to make us all look bad. She can't help the fact that she's so tiny."

The punishments were decided on with another weight charm added to the one there for everyone. "Warrington and Bole, you have 25 laps each, go! Flint, you have 20 laps. Bletchley you have 17 laps. Pucey you have 15 laps. Higgs, you have 10 laps. Potter, you have 5 laps. I want all of you to improve in time so I can take one or more lap off the next time we do this drill."

The men were starting to feel it and they were nowhere done. Everyone was suspecting what was next. For the beaters, it was target practice. The chasers would be having a fly and pass drill. The keeper would have keeper related flying and last, for Jade was reaction times.

Everyone was right with Coach Davis throwing the colored golf balls at her to catch. It was not a problem. The Slytherin Alumni were now reminded why they lost the house cup while they were at school with her. For Coach Greene, watching Jade could make her late father look bad.

It was after four hours of practice was the time when Jade started to get tired. The rest of the team was ready to drop. The patting words before everyone left for their separate shower rooms was "That was nothing, let it get close to the pre-season game and this practice will look like a walk in the park.

The guys were done first with their showers and were drying off. It was Adrian who decided to be the idiot to see about the tattoo. He walked in while she was in her bra and knickers and startled her with "Does that tattoo go anywhere else; by the way, nice titts and arse." Jade hit the ceiling and sent an itching and stinging hex to his family jewels by wandless and wordless means. She was dressed fast and the rest of the team came in when they heard Adrian scream.

Coach Greene wanted to know what happened "Pucey walked in on me and commented about my boobs, arse, and tattoo." Coach Greene walked away "Pucey, you have had this coming to you for a long time. Glad someone could knock you down."

The rest of them gave her a look of pure fear and Jade just smiled at them sweetly "I told you that I hexed first and asked questions later." Lesson learned; do not get on Jade's bad side however; she would declare war on her teammates because it was the first battle and there were many more of these ready to go.

After Adrian was healed by the medi-witch, there had been one question that consumed them "What the bloody hell had made Jade Potter date Cormac?" For all of the guys, they knew to keep their sisters away from him.

It was Warrington who asked her "Potter, why the bloody hell would you date Cormac?" Jade smiled "I have bad taste in wizards. He was my first boyfriend and was charming. He is a womanizer but when we were dating, he never treated me like the heroine. I call this a mistake of youth."

There were rumors written by Skeeter herself about Jade and Higgs asked her the question next "I thought you were with Weasley?" Jade just laughed "I never was with him. We're just friends." It was Marcus who laughed at that one "No bloke can be just your friend Potter. They aren't wired properly."

The first practice went quite well for Jade and for the months to come for her was going to be very interesting. She could hold her own against Slytherins in school and she was proving it now.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Practices were going good for Jade and she was surviving ground training without a problem. There was one problem though, rookie hazing from her teammates and she did need to consult George Weasley; the master of all pranks.

On a day off, she made her way over to the prank shop and walked in. "George, I do need your help with some pranking." George's face lit up, this was something that he was expecting. "How can I help you my favorite investor?"

Jade was smirking evilly "My teammates have been using me as a target for rookie hazing. Most of it lacks creativity and uses color charms turning my hair, my body, or my robes green and silver. What do you have that can put these snakes in line?"

George knew exactly what was needed and house pride was on the line. "My newest creation is voice drops. Pour a drop into their water bottles and will make them sound like animals. Another is clothes changing wards where you have problems with your teammates being voyeurs. Just stick the stone over your changing room and their clothes will be transfigured into women's clothing. Last is the overhead shame signs, just attach these little beauties to their locker handles and let them do their magic." The beauties being tiny stickers that are the size of an eraser head. Jade kissed him on the cheek "Thank you George, what's the damage?"

In typical George fashion, he would not let his investor and honorary baby sister pay "Jade, there is no charge; especially when Gryffindor pride is on the line. Maybe they should learn not to mess with the daughter of the greatest prankster that came out of Gryffindor." She hugged him "Thank you George, I will give my prank consultant a full report on how the snakes fared."

The next day at practice, war was going to be declared. Jade had arrived early and set the traps for the shame signs and her protection in the locker room. Pucey was the first victim since he had been the one who had been hazing her worst and arrived before anyone on the team. His sign read "I am a pervert. I like to watch witches change their knickers." Higgs was her second victim "I am lame; I do not know how to haze properly." Coach Greene walked into the locker room and had seen the signs of shame over Pucey and Higgs' heads and burst out laughing. "I told you gentlemen to stop hazing her. But you chose not to listen to me. She is related to one of the most infamous pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen. Potter is also friends with George Weasley. I will let you look like fools."

After everyone on the Falcons were targeted for retribution, the Slytherin alumni had not quite learned their lesson; pay back is a bitch named Jade. The rookie hazing on the Falcons is not over yet.

Now it was on to more important matters, the pre-season games and the first one was against Puddlemere. That was going to be a good game because Puddlemere and the Falcons hate each other. To add insult to the rivalry, it would be a Gryffindor vs Slytherin game where the two teams had mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin almumnis. Jade was the only exception.

For Jade, she needed to prove why she was the number one draft pick because she was more than the girl-who-lived and being from quidditch royalty. The Falcons were hosting this game at their stadium and Jade had decided who she wanted in her guest box, Andromeda and Teddy. The Weasleys unfortunately could not make it but would be watching it on the wireless. Hermione could not escape the healer's academy nor could Ron leave right now from the Auror's academy. Ginny had school. It was a good time to see Teddy, the cutest little baby around.

Game day was here and Jade had reported in for the game. She was making light conversation with Marcus when someone from the shadows growled "Potter, you are a bloody traitor to Gryffindor." Jade sucked in her breath; she knew who it was as did Marcus.

Before Marcus could get involved Jade was the one to cast the first stone. "Wood, grow up. How long have you been out of school?" Jade went to head in to the Falcons locker room when Wood decided to hex her from behind. Being the seeker that she is, Jade cast a wandless shield charm from behind.

Jade spun around "Who's the coward now, hexing someone from behind. That Wood is an embarrassment to Gryffindor. My oh my, what would Professor McGonagall think?" Marcus was laughing but he was ready to jump in to keep his teammate safe.

Coach Davis was out in the hall and gave Wood a murderous growl "Get out of here now. I heard everything." Wood left before there was more trouble.

Once Jade was dressed for her first game, Jade had an idea how to throw Wood off because he was making the same mistakes that he made in school. She was able to bring it up with the Coaches because it seems like he had not learned.

Jade told her teammates to "Go for the outer hoops, he misses just like what happens when you aim low with the center hoop. Create a diversion as well; he can never focus during one."

Marcus felt like a dunce because Jade had caught all of his weaknesses that he failed to observe as captain but what she was seeing, needed a seeker's eye.

The game would be one hour away and Puddlemere was going to be ripped apart. Falcons protect their own teammates and it is a death sentence to go after the team's seeker.

Jade made her way to her locker room to get dressed for the game then to make into the war room. Marcus let the coaches and the rest of the team know about what Wood pulled and his ultimate weakness.

When Jade made her way into the war room, there was one question of why Jade would sell out a former housemate and teammate out. "I could not stand him. He may have had most of the school fooled but he was no saint. He is a pureblood supremict which made him the ultimate hypocrite in the Order. He took shots at me for being a half blood and Bell for being a muggle born. The only reason why she was kept on was because she was so good with the quaffle and worked to perfection with Johnson and Spinnet."

Everyone's jaw dropped, no one was expecting that. Adrian was the first to speak "I hope you don't think all of Slytherins are like that?" Jade just smiled "No, just a select number of bloody arseholes." Something else no one expected, Jade to swear.

Even Higgs had something to say "Potter, for many of, if we had used any blood related insults; our mouths would have been washed out." The rest of them were nodding in agreement.

Coach Greene had just one order "Humiliate Puddlemere without getting too many fouls called on us. Potter, just keep the other seeker away from the snitch."

When the two teams had made their way out on to the snitch, the noise was deffening for Jade. That was something that she was going to have to get used to. Once the game started, the Falcons chasers went to work on Wood while the beaters went to work on members of Puddlemere.

An hour had passed in this first game and the Falcons were in the lead 60-0. Jade caught sight if the snitch just far enough out from the hoops from Wood that he had no business being there, especially where he was getting attacked by the quaffle. However, when he had seen Jade closing in on the snitch; he flew over to and gave her the hardest kick to the ribs that he could. That was a foul and while his attention was elsewhere, Adrian scored another goal.

The coach of Puddlemere was screaming profanities at Wood for this. Higgs was the one to take the penalty shot and it went in giving Falmouth an 80-0 lead. Coach Greene blew the whistle for a timeout because of what happened.

"Potter, can you finish?" While Jade was in pain "She said yes." Potter, have the snitch caught within the hour. Warrington and Bole, try to cover her. Bletchley, just keep the bloody quaffle out of the hoops and chasers, just keep on doing what you are doing."

The game was back in action and Jade caught sight of the snitch while Mullins, the seeker from Puddlemere followed suit two minutes later while the game had been resumed twenty minutes ago. The snitch was going straight down and this was the time to pull her specialty. Everyone in the stadium saw the dive that made Jade famous in school. For the Falcons, it was a trip down memory lane of why she made them all look bad.

The snitch was caught about one meter off the ground and Jade jumped off her broom with the snitch in her hand. The bitch slap was complete with a score of 270-0.

All the men on the Falcons knew Jade was about to be chewed out after being congratulated. When Jade headed to the locker rooms, the first words from his mouth were "Potter, go see the medi-witch." She did not need to be told twice.

Once in her office, Jade was told "Lay back and stay still." She performed the diagnostics on her and handed Jade some potions. One of them was to mend bones and the other was for pain. Potter, you broke three ribs. While you are healed, you will need to take it easy for a few days.

The moment Jade hopped off the table it was Coach Greene at the door, "Potter, war room now!"

When she walked past her teammates there were girlish murmurings of "Somebody's in trouble." Jade turned her head and said "Will you shut up you wankers." There was a chorus of laughter.

It was Coach Davis who chewed her out "Potter, do you have a death wish? The league is in the process of banning moves just like that for player safety. What even possessed you to pull a stunt of pure stupidity? Never mind on the death wish with being the girl-who-lived." Coach Greene was in the room as well and wanted to know too.

"Coach, I have been flying like that since I was eleven. No one has taken issue on that before."

Coach Greene grumbled "Bloody Gryffindors" because it was clear to every member of the Falcons staff that Jade takes after her father in the crazy department of flying.

Jade had a feeling what was coming next "Potter, next flying practice; you will be working on dive drills. You will not pull a stunt like that again. Do I make myself clear?" She just nodded and went to back way to go get out of her robes and back into her street clothes. She was supposed to meet up with Andromeda and Teddy latter for dinner.

After getting dressed, Jade made her way back into the other parts of the dressing rooms where the guys were already cleaned up. "Now I remember why Potter was such a pain in the arse while we were in school."

Without a word, Jade made her way out of the locker rooms to meet up with Andromeda and Teddy. She had no desire to be out partying with her teammates.

Jade left the arena before her teammates could drag her out partying or the media to try to catch a shot of her. There was one secret that many did not know about Jade was that she is a metamorphmagus like her late grandmother, Dorea. It would come in handy when avoiding crazy fans and media. She would become the most inaccessible quidditch star in the world.

The plan would be to have dinner in muggle London because there, no one would know that Jade Potter is a professional quidditch player.

Inside of the restaurant Jade gave the name of Tonks and was seated with Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy Lupin, her beloved godson who just turned one had his little arms reached out to her.

Andromeda knew what her grandson wanted and handed him over to Jade. There had been one question before anything else could go on "What happened out there with the kick you took to the chest?" Jade smiled because Andromeda could be like a mother hen.

"Oliver Wood kicked me in the chest. I had three broken ribs but it was healed."

Having gone to school with his father, Nigel Wood; Andromeda was puzzled. "Oliver is a hypocrite, he may be a member but he is also a hypocrite." She knew exactly what Jade meant.

Sitting down for dinner with Jade was going to be fun for Andromeda, Teddy and Jade. Teddy was in a high chair being very messy with eating, like a one year old would do. Any woman who was in the restaurant was gushing over baby Teddy and he was a lady's man in training. He would have done Sirius Black proud.

Jade was determined to make sure that Teddy would never go through what she did. He would grow up with love and know everything about his parents. He would live with her only if something were something were to happen to Andromeda. That was the arrangement that had been made after the death of her daughter and son-in-law.

Dinner was just fish and chips, it was nothing formal. What surprised Andromeda was Jade was not drinking. "I hate the taste of anything alcoholic. It feels like acid going down my throat." That made Andromeda happy because she would be a good influence on Teddy.

Jade also made her position on partying known "My teammates are known for going out partying. I have no intention in going. I do want to have some normalcy and if I go out, it will be in this section of London. I wonder, do they ever think that they are heroes to kids?"

Now Andromeda was laughing so hard "Jade, don't ever change. I think it is because you grew up under the media microscope. Now, I do want to see England making it to the world cup. We haven't done it in so long and you might just get us there."

"Game on, but there is the rest of the season to contend with. Now, I do have tickets to home games that I can give out if you are interested. I also have a little present for Teddy."

"That does seem like a good idea. Teddy will want to see his godmother. Now what did you get Teddy? You spoil him enough as it is."

Jade had no shame but she wouldn't let it go too far. Teddy's quidditch alliance needed to be taught early. She pulled out a little sweat shirt that read "I Am Told That I Am A Falmouth Falcons Fan." Andromeda was laughing but that did not qualify over spoiling because he outgrows everything so fast. The other gift was a grey baby blanket with Falcons printed it all over it. Teddy grabbed it and hugged it to him.

Andromeda hugged Jade "Thank you for the wonderful day for Teddy and I, and for the gifts for Teddy. I think someone needs to be put down for the night." She pointed to Teddy and he was nodding off.

"Thank you as well Andromeda. Now, I do need to say goodbye to my godson properly."

Teddy was picked up and kissed on the cheek "Night night little angel."

The rest of the Falcons had begun to plot how to get Jade to get her to go out with them. She most likely would need to be dragged out. They were going to have her go out with them after the game but she left too fast for anyone to get to her.

The hit that Jade took to her ribs was under review by the player discipline department by orders of the International Quidditch League. Quidditch may be a rough and tough sport but there were some actions that were not tolerated such as intentionally kicking someone in the torso or head.

After the game, Oliver had been chewed out by his coach "Wood, do you know what you have done? That selfish stunt you pulled on Potter will most likely get you suspended and not because she is the girl-who-lived. You know the league's rules about kicking other players."

A few days later Jade was back at practice knowing she was in for hell with Coach Davis for what has now been dubbed "The Potter Dive." Jade was back in at the arena before the rest of her teammates arrived.

She was spotted first by Coach Davis "Potter, your arse is mine." Jade kept her "I'm sweet and innocent look" and directed it right to her flying coach.

"Honestly Coach, I still do not see why I can't pull my dive when the situation arises. We all know that I lack that little voice in the back of my head that says to be afraid. I have had frequent encounters with near death expierences…"

"That is what concerns me Potter. I'm almost certain it is the Gryffindor in you and your father who was one of the greatest chasers that Falmouth has had, flew like a maniac."

"That's just it Coach, the league may be concerned about player safety but you do loose a little bit of self-preservation when playing quidditch. Everyone who plays in the league knows the risks."

For Coach Davis, she was the one who was going to be his problem player and give him the most headaches and it was not from the lack of talent.

Jade went to head to go and change into her practice uniform when she felt her pony tail being tugged "Bloody hell, whoever is doing this needs to stop or else I will hex you."

It was Adrian who opened his mouth and said the words that meant an instant death sentence to any male "Is it that time of the month Potter?"

Adrian instantly knew the mistake he made when Jade sent a color hex at him changing his entire body to change colors and patterns at random.

"Damn it Potter, you need to learn to relax and have some fun."

Jade had the look of death in her eyes "Adrian, rule number one for dealing with witches. DO NOT, ever ask her if it is that time of the month. Consider yourself dead and hexed for the foreseeable future, have I made myself clear?"

Adrian was white as a ghost "Crystal clear Potter."

Coach Greene walked in on the little debacle "Pucey, don't you have sisters. I thought you would have learned this by now?"

Adrian just smiled "I know this but she is so easy to rile up that being hexed was worth it."

"I have warned you that if you pick on her and you are hexed, it's your own fault and the medi-witch will not help you."

The rest of the team started to arrive but they were technically on time with being at practice an hour early. Jade and Adrian were there an extra half hour to forty five minutes before anyone else.

When the rest of the team had seen Adrian, they knew he did something to Jade and most likely deserved it.

Flint was the one who decided to pick on Jade "Potter, where was your Gryffindor courage a few days ago? You left the arena before any of the media could get to you and you were supposed to go out with us after the game."

Jade knew that she would still have to fight back against rookie hazing on her team "Flint, I was under the media microscope at school, remember? I do have courage but I had made plans after the game a few weeks ago to have dinner with my godson and his grandmother.

Secondly, why would I go out with you or the rest of the team when it is not needed? I don't want to be used as fodder so the rest of you can pick up bludger bunnies."

What the male members of the Falcons did not know was of Jade's aspirations of becoming the most inaccessible quidditch player. She wanted to be known for what she did in life, not being a celebrity and the girl-who-lived.

Practice was going to be a royal bitch for Jade and she knew it. Once out on the pitch with her broom, Coach Davis saw his new favorite victim "Potter you have fifty timed laps. Since you are the first one here, you will be my victim of the day. One more thing, I will be reducing the feather weight steering you have on your broom."

Jade grumbled but took off flying the laps cursing out Coach Davis just softly enough so he could not hear her.

While Jade was on lap fifteen, the rest of the team began pilling in to the arena. Warrington was the one laughing at the tinny seeker "Potter needs to learn not to get on Coach Davis' bad side."

Everyone seemed to notice Coach Davis rubbing his hands together in some maniacal manner. Nothing good could even come from this, especially when he was holding the society section of the _Prophet._

One glance and all of the men knew they were in deep shit.

There was a picture of Warrington, Bole, and Higgs dancing with numerous witches rather in an obscene manner.

"_Care to explain this one gentlemen?"_

There was no explanation needed "The rest of you will be joining Potter with 50 laps by the way, I am weighing down your brooms. This will be timed."

Once in the air it was Higgs who caught up to Jade since has been bumped down as the fastest on the team. "What did you do to get fifty laps Potter?"

The expression on her face should have told him everything "The dive that I pulled, Coach Davis thinks he is punishing me but he can't persuade me. That dive has been the secret to my success when the snitch needs to be caught in a dire situation."

It took nearly an hour before everyone finished their laps since it could take you a minute to fly a full lap around the outer perimeter of the arena.

Jade, finished about a half hour before most of her teammates which for them would nearly be an hour. She was quickly establishing herself as the fastest in the league and possibly a candidate to send to the all-star skills tournament.

"So Coach, what else am I going to be punished with today?"

Having played against her father and with him; she was just as cheeky as him.

"Potter, back on your broom; it will be more maneuvers for you. You will be flying through moving obstacles while chasing the practice snitch."

He needed a close up of her to figure out how to undo that dangerous skill. Greene would be dealing with the other players for a while because there would be some other issues going on between the chasers and beaters.

That was when he saw the secret to her flying and it was not her lack of self-preservation. When Jade was flying, she kept as much weight as possible off of the broom. This made for hair pin handling with brooms that already do that. Her tiny stature also helped her out.

Fixing Jade's potentially deadly flying was going to be a season long project and getting her to stop doing the dive would be the challenge. He was going to plan this out exactly with Greene. Potter is the key for the offense like any other seeker is and the objective is always the same, win the bloody Cup.

Practice would be again tomorrow because the next game would be against the Cannons and while the team is a joke, it is best to be ready far in advance.

After practice, Jade who was exhausted was going to head home to nap and attempted to leave without her teammates not noticing her. That failed miserably when she felt an arm snake its self around her waist.

"Who has a bloody death wish?"

The only one stupid enough to pull this was Adrian.

"Potter can you be nice for once?"

There was one thing he noticed on her and that was her sweatshirt came loose.

"Friends Don't Let Friends Cheer For Slytherin"

The offending shirt had been hidden well and if the sweatshirt had not un-zipped partially and slid partially down her shoulder, he would have never noticed.

Jade was being dragged back into the locker room by her waist.

"Potter time for your punishment, I know that shirt is bloody old; thinking back to when you beat my arse in the cup in your third year, it looks like one of those.

You evaded us after the game and now you have to go to the pub with us. That is strike one.

Strike two is being the goody-goody on the team and making us look bad.

Strike three is that shirt. Why would you even own something like that?"

The rest of the guys wanted answers from her because she was turning into the anti-social one of the team.

"I threw it on because it was comfortable. I had no intention on anyone seeing it because I had a sweatshirt on over it. I'm sorry; it's just a habit of mine."

There was enough fuel to pick on Jade and Bletchley would be the one to strike first.

"Just how many of these do you own Potter?"

Jade thought back for a moment "Nine."

The punishment was issued "Potter, you punishment will be to have lunch with us and you have to go out with us after the game. That game is a guaranteed win."

Before Jade could object any further, Adrian forced her to side apparate with him to the team's favorite pub.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Jade tugged her hand away from Adrian "Bloody hell Adrian, do you have a death wish because I know ways that can do the job."

Thinking it was innuendo, "Now what kind of ways can you kill me Potter?"

The arrogant smirk needed to go and she whispered in his ear "Let's see; the castrating charm or my favorite; the blue balls charm."

He spun her around "You are evil Potter."

Jade sat down with her teammates and she was not about to put up with anymore of their shit "Let's get something straight right now, after going out with you after the game; no more. I have a life outside of quidditch that does not have any bloody slags near me, being fodder for the society section or any bloody groupies throwing themselves at me.

I have a life that includes my godson and making sure that he does not go through what I went through as a kid.

I have three very good friends that were there for me when the ministry tried to throw my back against a wall on several occasions, making me their sacrificial lamb.

My obligations to this team as it stands right now is to go to practice, do my part to ensure that we win and to show up to any mandated team functions. The rest is up to me."

That was the moment everyone knew they became aware that they went too far with Jade and it had been brewing long before she even signed the contract. This had been brewing since her first year.

They knew why she signed on to the Falcons and no way in bloody hell was it them. Every one of her quidditch royalty family played for the Falcons. It would have been them that would have been the deterrent.

It was obvious that she thought all of them immature arseholes who made her life hell at school to some extent or another.

The biggest offenders were Pucey and Warrington only because they had spent the most time with her at school.

Flint also knew he was guilty with the dementor trick he pulled on her with Malfoy as well.

Bole just went along with everyone else but was not directly involved.

Higgs and Bletchley had little guilt involved with the youngest member of the Falcons and were the most mature. They were seventh years when they played against her and left her alone during that year.

Adrian was making it worse with his relentless teasing and a few wondered why he was not dead yet.

Unfortunately, Jade's secret of being a metamorphmagus was exposed when her hair flashed white when she lost her temper. It was one of the few times that she lost her cool out in the open.

Jade was beyond pissed with her teammates with their crap and apparated back to her flat. This left her with extra time to work on the project she had been involved with since the school year.

Only her friends, Andromeda, and the rest of the Weasleys knew. Jade was having one of the Potter mansions converted into an orphanage for magical children. The caretakers would be handpicked with the children's wellbeing first. This would put every orphanage to shame when compared to this one.

The place was going to be a haven for them but she did attach one string. "If my name is leaked out to the public in being involved with this, I will yank all financial support and you will need to find a new place."

It was easy for Jade to keep her name away from this mansion because "The-Mansion-By-The-Sea" is unknown to many as belonging to the Potter and had any documents that belonged to the Potters were hidden in her vaults.

In two months, the orphanage which was going to be called St. Ophelia's Castle would open and there were a lineup of children ready to be placed there.

Jade gave the Prophet the biggest slap in the face behind the scenes and they would not know it was her; they would not get the rights to have the first pictures released to the public. The Quibbler would get that right.

Just the thought of working on her "project" or seeing her godson made it a good day and it was about to get better. Andromeda fire called "Jade, I need a favor from you. Can you please watch Teddy for the rest of the day?"

That was Andromeda speak for Teddy is a handful and needs a small break.

"I would love to have him, bring him over when you are ready."

Little Teddy Lupin had a second nursery but it wasn't because he was a spoiled baby whale, it was for when he slept over at Aunty Jade's when Andromeda needs a break along with some back up clothing. He is a baby and outfit changes are needed.

Jade also planned to commute to away games via floo, apparating, and port keys and no hotel stays unless it was needed. This would keep some normalcy and many quidditch players who are married do it just fine.

There was one more bit of excitement that Jade was going to do, get a puppy. She wanted a St. Bernard puppy and call her Nana like in the story of _Peter Pan._ The afternoon had started out bad and was getting better.

The next day was going to be even better when Jade finds out Oliver is suspended for five games. Some mercy was given to him but where she was kicked and the context of the kick was what will seal his fate.

In the early evening, Andromeda dropped Teddy off so she could extra sleep. Teddy had been fussy and she needed sleep and she needed to go to the magical baby store to get more childproofing products to help keep Teddy out of trouble. She wanted him out of the house while she made their home safer so he would not undo any of her work. Jade had her flat Teddy proof already, here's is an update.

The convertible crib was the best thing Jade felt that she bought because Teddy did need a spot to sleep for when he drives Andromeda crazy, she needs to get something done, gets sick or just needs some sleep.

When Andromeda came over with Teddy wearing his cute little Falcons sweatshirt, some pants, and a blanket; he wanted to be held by Aunt Jade. "Thank you so much for watching Teddy for me and I do not mind the puppy. It would be adorable for the two of them to grow up together. I hope you take him with you when you get her."

Jade just smiled "I'm planning on taking Teddy with me today. Do you have his carriage?"

Andromeda pulled out the shrunken carriage and placed it on her coffee table along with his baby bag. In Jade's arms, Jade grabbed Teddy's little arm and said "Bye-bye grandma." Andromeda kissed him on the cheek, be nice to your Aunt Jade my little prince."

Once Andromeda was gone, Jade smiled "Let's go get the puppy." Little Teddy's head perked up with his hair turning a pale yellow which meant he was happy. She had everything for Teddy and the puppy that she needed with her while she was out.

The first stop was to get Teddy some ice cream or what he did not know was frozen banana mixed with strawberries and chocolate chips. He didn't know it wasn't ice cream, but it was his favorite. Little ones should have plenty of fruits and the baby cup was a favorite from the parents for their little witch or wizard.

Outside, one of Jade's teammates saw Jade with her godson and knew it was most likely that no one would ever meet the little one save the coaches. For most players, they would bring their kids around from time to time but it was clear that Jade would not. She had every reason to keep him away and with how he had been acting these past few years because of the fame going to his head, he would have kept a little kid away from himself as well.

He also knew the team and himself were going way too far with the rookie hazing and it needed to stop because the team dynamic was in danger and the season had yet to officially begin. He knew the next practice the coaches would want the blokes there before Jade got in for a group scolding.

He left the area of the ice cream shop so Jade could not see him because if she did, she would explode at him.

After finishing up with the ice cream, it was time to head to Precious Baby Creature's Shope to get the puppy. In his carriage, Teddy's little eyes were wondering around when Jade found what she wanted. She found a precious ten week old Saint Bernard puppy with a half of a mask and was this fluffy ball of cuteness.

When she held her, Jade said "I dub you Nana, welcome to the Potter family." Jade had her nose licked. When she bent down with the puppy, Teddy got a chance to pat her and give her a kiss.

After getting back to the flat with the puppy, Jade put Teddy down for a nap before dinner or he would get be fussy the entire evening. The puppy found her spot right near Teddy's room. It was her performing baby guarding duty. She knew they would be friends for life. Now she could not wait for the photographer session that Andromeda to get some nice pictures of Teddy. She had a feeling that Nana would be joining Teddy for added cuteness.

Every team member of the Falcons was ordered to show up to the next days' practice two hours early or else they would not get to start for the game with the Cannons.

In the war room, it was Coaches Davis and Greene who looked ready for the kill. Every single man knew what this was about and they were not sure if they were going to live to see the next sunrise.

It was Coach Greene who reamed into them first "Gentlemen, I believe you all know what this is about? This is all of you going far beyond rookie hazing and this needs to stop now.

Yesterday, each and every one of you crossed the line when it was decided to drag her off into that pup after practice. She has a life that is outside of quidditch that does not involve making an arse of her or the Falcons organization and has that right. She also has the right to spend as little time away from all of you outside of the pitch except for mandatory team functions.

Secondly, you all need to get over the stupid Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry. You are all adults and this is childish what you are going.

Coach Davis and I played on the same team with the late James Potter together just fine and he was the epitome of a Gryffindor.

Cut the shit out and if you continue your actions, you will find yourself benched. Have I made myself clear gentlemen?"

Everyone was nodding in fear, it was time to leave Potter alone.

When Jade arrived, everyone went on with business as usual because they did not want to risk Jade's or the Coach's wrath.

Coach Davis said Coach Greene shouted in between the two changing rooms "All of you into your ground training uniforms. You are having a physical fitness test."

Through the men's changing room, Jade could hear "shit", "fuck", or "I'm dead."

Jade had felt like she could handle herself because of all the physical work that she had to do because of the war and had to train for the physical fitness test for the Auror academy and kept the level of fitness. It would be curious to see how her "macho" teammates would do.

She changed into a pair of mesh black shorts with the team logo on it. Her shirt was grey with the team name on it and threw on her favorite pair of Nike Shox.

Coach Greene smiled "Time for shuttle runs." The look of dread was happening on the men's faces. Jade's attitude with the war was just keep pushing through it. You will come out the other side and it won't pass quicker if you whine.

There was one person on the Falcons who Jade made an impression on and she never would have guessed who. It was Marcus Flint.

To him Jade is possibly one of the toughest witches of their time and she had to put up with the shit that his friends and himself did to her while he was in school and now what she was getting on the team.

When he had seen her having ice cream with her godson, that was when it hit him that he needed to grow up because he had let fame get to his head with his outrageous partying that saddened his mother and grandmother.

Jade survived the shuttle run and was not out of breath nor was she sweating. It was Bole who looked like he was dying and the physical fitness test was not done yet. "Bloody hell Potter, are you human?"

Jade laughed "No, just survived a war and would have been recruited into the unspeakables so I had to take their fitness test as well as the one for the Auror academy."

That shut everyone up as well as the ten kilometer run everyone had to do as well as all of the upper body strength tests. Jade Potter may be the tinniest player in the league but she would be the most underestimated which would put the Falcons at an advantage. There would be a light practice on strategy tomorrow before the game so Jade would not catch the snitch too early which was what was concerning because the temptation would be there to do that with the Cannons.

After practice, Jade cleaned up and outside of the locker room; Jade saw her favorite little boy. "Teddy, did you and Grandma want to visit me?" He nodded in a cute manor "Up Aunt Jade." He held his little arms for her to pick up up.

"Andromeda, I'm going to show him some of the pictures in the locker room. Don't worry if any of the men try anything, they will wish they were never born."

She smirked, Remus and Dora chose right for a godmother for her grandson. She knew she would be quick "Be a good boy for your Aunt Jade, Teddy."

Walking in to the locker room, Jade found the picture of her father speeding to the hoops to make a very important shot "That's your uncle James, Teddy." He just gave an adorable little grin. The rest of the team were off in a distance when Coach Davis came over.

"Potter, who's your little fan; is that your godson?"

Jade smiled "Yes, this is Teddy." "Teddy, this is my flying coach."

Now was the important question "Has he been on a broom yet."

She sulked "No and it is not of my own choice but his grandmother's."

Coach Greene came out "Potter, I hope you are raising him right to be a Falcons fan."

Jade was laughing "He is learning that the Falcons are the only ones who cheer for. Now Teddy, we talked about this yesterday; what are the Cannons?"

"Icky"

Both of the coaches were laughing at the little one.

It was Marcus who noticed Jade with the little boy but when she knew he was watching her; she turned and shifted Teddy so neither could see each other. He was right and for any bloke to get near her, they knew that Teddy came with the package and she was not going to let any bloke near him.

He was going to approach her to apologize for being an arse yesterday and to be the first one to bury the hatchet but Jade bolted again "Coach, I have to go. The cute one needs lunch and a nap or else I will face a very scary baby."

"Floo in an hour early Jade, remember that." She nodded and left with the little one.

Marcus wanted to figure out how to talk to Jade outside of quidditch because all of them right now will end with him being hexed into the next millennia.

What Jade did not know was there were several families trying to find out if there were any marriage contracts for her or involved the Potter family. Not only was it because of her being the girl who lived but her being related to Gryffindor himself. However, Jade would not fall for any of it. She had her life and her godson and no one was going to dictate it.

Game day was here and it was the Falcons at the Cannons for their second pre-season game. The morning practice as true to word was all strategy for Jade. The strategy for her would be to give her teammates about an hour and keep guard on the snitch. No one wanted Jade to catch the snitch in ten minutes like she did during her seventh year.

Jade did not have anyone there for the Cannons game but did not matter because in two weeks when opening game happened, her box was going to be full. Ron and Hermione were going to have a break from their training. The Weasleys were going to be there along with Andromeda and Teddy. The other plan was once St. Ophelia's Castle was open for the children; they would be frequently going to quidditch games for those who were not old enough to attend Hogwarts yet.

She was there at the game an hour early like she had promised and changed into her away game robes. Her teammates began to pile into the away lockers. Jade decided to put some music on in her c.d. player and relax before Coaches Greene and Davis called for the team meeting before the game.

When Jade came in to the meeting, they knew she would not have anything to do with them for a while outside of team obligations. The Falcons had been known for having a strong team dynamic and it was being threatened.

Coach Davis had one set of orders for the game and that was for Jade "Potter, I know Coach Greene or myself will not be able to get you to stop doing your dive but please, save that as last resort." Greene's orders were simple "Let your teammates get a few goals in before going after the snitch unless you see the other seeker going after it."

Jade seemed to tune out the coaches and the rest of her teammates because she was still pissed off at her teammates for their crap.

It was Bletchley who was the first one who spoke to her because he was sure him and Higgs were not too high on her shit list since they were both seventh years when she started at Hogwarts. "Potter, were you even paying attention in the team meeting?"

She gave an incredulous look to him "Bletchley, I was listening but my concerns is to give the chasers a chance to score some goals but if the snitch is endangered of ending up in the Cannon's seeker's hands; then I have permission to go after it."

Just for added effect, Jade let her hair flicker from her auburn to white, to teal, to gold, then back to auburn.

It was Flint who rolled his eyes "Did you do this all the time at school? I'm surprised that it didn't become gossip."

"No, I did it to freak Wood out. It worked ever so nicely. I would only do it for a mere few seconds so no one really paid attention. What you saw me do in the pub was a blow up."

The metamorphmagus talent had always been a part of the Black line that usually happened to a select few. Since Jade's grandmother was a Black, it was obvious were it came from.

When the two teams were out warming up, some of Marcus' family noticed Jade but it was his grandfather who had to do a double take "Dorea?" Marcus' father said "No Dad, that's Jade Potter. She is Dorea's granddaughter."

Trajan Flint had been going downhill for years with his Alzheimer's and he was getting worse to the point that the Flint family had feared for his safety and still is. Trajan had been in Slytherin along with Dorea as well.

It was Marcus' father Hadrian who had begun the research is there were any marriage contracts with the Potters or the Blacks since she is part of that family and there could be one that had been there for a century or more.

They knew she could be the one that would be ideal for Marcus with handling his brutish ways. There was also the fact that the Potters are direct decedents of Gryffindor and the Peverells themselves.

The one complication for them and any family was the fact that she was raised by muggles which do not practice marriage contracts. She is well connected and someone could find a loop hole to get her out. There was also Teddy Lupin, her godson who she is fiercely protective of and will not let just anyone near him which Marcus noted after yesterday's practice when she shielded him with the rest of her body so they could not see Teddy and he could not see them.

With the game already underway, the Falcons scored seven goals in ten minutes. It was Higgs who said "Let us have some fun messing with them since their seeker can't catch a snitch."

Jade rolled her eyes but let them have their fun while she showed off being the best flyer in the stadium and including a few "Potter Dives" which many professional seekers were trying to do but were not having any luck.

A half an hour later the snitch was in sight and this time she went into barrel roles before doing her dive. This one was even crazier. The score was 390-0 otherwise known as a massacre.

Inside of the locker room, Jade tried to look innocent but no one was buying that "Potter what the bloody hell was that?"

She looked at Marcus innocently, "those are some of my other dives that I do to screw other seekers over."

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy "I lack that little voice in the back of my head saying I'm supposed to be afraid. Anyways, I have to run. I promised the Weasleys that I would have dinner with them after the game."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

AN: I'm going to make Jade suffer from a period. Men, you have been warned.

Jade was quickly turning into the one quidditch player that no reporter could nab for an interview. She arrived to her practices out of sight and left just as quickly when the team was done. Both were the same with Puddlemere and Chudley games.

Meanwhile, Jade met up with the Weasleys in muggle London. When Jade walked in, she was squeezed by Molly "You were perfect darling, but why did you have to pull that stunt to go after the snitch."

Giving a lopsided smile to Molly, she said "It's me and I have many, many, more stunts that I have perfected to go after the snitch."

Everyone around the table was laughing because when Jade made up her mind, it was a done deal.

Arthur even had some input "I think you have officially switched the Weasley quidditch alliance from Chudley to Falmouth. Congratulations, who will you are playing for the opening home game?"

"The Falcons will be facing Windborne for that game."

Having dinner in a Japanese restaurant in London had been enjoyable and another experience. Jade had become addicted to their food when she had been to Disney right after graduation.

Dinner began to wind down quickly with everyone over eating and Arthur complaining that he needed an indigestion potion. Molly punched him in the shoulder mildly "Arthur, you are worse than the kids. I thought I told you to take it before we even left to go to the game." He went red in shame.

Molly hugged her "Jade, congratulations on this win but I needed to get this one home before he is even more sorry than what he is now."

George was laughing at his parents "So are the bloody snakes still giving you a hard time?"

With a lopsided grin she said "They are toning it down but I am not letting them off the hook. The problem still is Pucey or better known as the connoisseur of hair potions."

George began to laugh to the point his ribs that his ribs hurt "The rumors are true."

All she could do is nod "Anyways, I gave them a taste of my little talent that had Wood squeeking like a kitten."

"I still can't believe he kicked you like that" said George.

"I can believe it; he was a git to Katie and I."

George gave Jade a tight hug "I will see you later and make sure you rub it in that you beat Ron's favorite team." He received a kiss on his cheek "Thank you for coming and I will have the sports section of the Prophet highlighted and headed straight for the Auror academy. That will tell it all."

When Jade returned to her flat, she saw Nana there with her leash in her mouth and no accidents.

"Good girl, let's get my little girl out."

Nana led her to her favorite area to do her business and a nice evening walk.

Once back inside with some food, she snuggled up against Jade while she was watching the telly before going to bed.

Something else entirely different was going on after the victory over the Cannons; Marcus was at dinner with his parents and grandfather.

Marcus knew his parents were one of many who were checking into if there were any marriage contracts out there with the Potters especially because the family had not produced a witch in 130 years. There were many, many, more reasons as well; including her being the girl-who-lived and war heroine.

He knew his parents were going to approach the Potters about Jade before they died but that never happened for obvious reasons. He didn't even find out about that until after he left school.

"Mom, Dad, I can barely even get near her without her trying to hex me. I did my fair share of picking on her when I was at school and it seems she still holds a grudge, even with me picking on her now. Just don't look into this anymore please? This won't end well with the way you are going and I will be on the receiving end of her wrath."

Hadrian began to laugh at his son "Someone takes after her mother. Jade's mother Lily, had a temper that was so frightening that she could scare seventh year Slytherins when she was a first year."

Eventually dinner came to a close for the Flint family and they all were leaving the restaurant in muggle London when they all saw Jade leave a restaurant with the Weasley family.

Ophelia Flint was laughing at her son "Don't worry Marcus, your father and I were never going to force you two into anything but with the way you have been talking about her for the past year, we just needed to see where you actually stood."

The look on her face was motherly but had a sense of deviousness. His parents had meant well and he could see that. There was an awkward moment of silence before he spoke up.

"It explains why she is never seen" said Marcus.

His mother gave him a puzzled look "She is only seen when needed or has her godson in tow. She spends time in muggle London. There is one thing that she can't get away with once the opening game happens, she will have to report to the team dinner then. I have a feeling she will spend the least amount of time as possible and leave."

"You like her don't you?" Hadrian asked his son and Marcus mumbled "For a while now." It was barely audible but he heard it.

"Listen to me Marcus and you are going to have to follow my lead in how to get yourself removed from her shit list which I am certain is quite long. You are going to have to start behaving yourself as well because she has her godson in tow. With you letting the fame go to your head, it is obvious why she does not want you or anyone else on the team near him."

It was time for Marcus to get to work because he did want her as his date for the end of the season ball/ player and team awards and she would be the witch that every bloke would want to ask because she is the full opposite of a bludger bunny. If she understands and has a genuine love of the game; at least date her. If she plays quidditch well, keep her.

Unfortunately, Jade had practice the next day and she was in one foul mood because it was that time of the month and she was having cramps. Sitting on a broom was the last thing she wanted to do. It was time to suck it up and take her "Witches" potions to get relief. The men were going to be terrified, especially when they learned she is an elemental.

It was Bole who saw her first at the Falcons stadium with her hair flashing white. There was a thought of "Oh shit" but having two older sisters, it could be what he suspected. Just weather the storm and it will be over in a week.

Jade needed some alone time before the clueless men annoyed her. She cast some heating charms on her bottoms so she would not be as cramped as much. Seeing the medi-witch Jade asked "Is there anything else I can do. I can't use my period as an excuse to miss practice."

The medi-witch said "Sorry, you have done everything. Just try not to rip too many heads off, however; if it is Pucey, you have my blessings."

Speak of the devil, Pucey came in an overly perky manor that already pissed Jade off more than anything. He put his arm around her shoulder and asked "How's my favorite witch today?"

Her fair flickered white and in a deadly tone said "Adrian, what the hell do you want?"

His arrogance is what was going to be his death "You never want to be seen with as after practice or the two games. Come and have some fun Potter."

Bole knew what was going to happen, Adrian was going to be hexed and he got as far from Jade as he could. Jade simply pointed her wand at his groin and said "mensturo."

Once this was done, her hair had turned this gleeful shade of pink. "What the bloody hell did you do to me Potter?"

She had a glint of pure evil in her green eyes that could frighten all men "I gave you the menstrual cramp hex. It makes you feel all of the discomfort that all of us witches experience one week a month."

Adrian was suffering with what felt like someone was tying his groin into knots with horrific pain. He had a headache and backache.

By this time, all of the men were there and blanched. Everyone would have to tread carefully around Jade for the week.

Coach Greene came in and wanted to know what was going on "Pucey is getting a taste of his own medicine with the mensturo hex. He'll be fine in a half hour."

"Anyways, team meeting in the war room to evaluate game strategy, then we will have more ground training. Be prepared to take notes."

The groans were numerous but for Jade; it meant that the suffering will be light for today.

"First are the chasers; Higgs and Flint. You two need to tighten up your passing and Pucey, pay attention. You have dropped the quaffle a few times and you are too predictable with shooting into the hoops. Switch it up, that goes for all three of you. The point is to make hell for the other team's keeper. Last, tone down on the arrogance, we are not invincible. Keep that in mind next time we play Puddlemere."

Flint, Higgs, and Pucey looked relieved. The next twenty minutes was looking at footage from prior practices and games, including ones from last season. That was what Coach Greene spent the first half hour on. Coach Davis was withholding something.

"Now for Bole and Warrington, the two of you need to pick up the pace on your flying and make better contact with the bludger. Both of you get to far out from Jade and you need to do some defense work and improve your team work. The seeker is the most vulnerable on the team."

The duo gulped because it meant more flying drills from Coach Davis and practicing more with Jade. They were screwed since she out flies anyone on the team.

"Bletchley, you are still doing it again. I have told you a thousand times that you need get further out from the hoops to stop the quaffle. The side flying is also important and you need to work on that to never have your back turned to a chaser. This is what has gotten you into trouble in the past."

The errors that Bletchley was making were mild and essentially he was another case for Coach Davis to assign flying drills to.

Coach Greene had a sinister look on his face "Potter, there is no way to fix your crazy flying since it is a lost cause. The first problem is the fact that you put yourself at high risk by staying so far out from the beaters. You are making it difficult for them to do their job. You will be working with Coach Davis to help their flying and to develop a strategy for covering you.

Secondly, you over play your maneuvering on your broom. This is borderline reckless and could impede on you catching the snitch sooner. I do have some footage from you when you were still in school to use in these strategy sessions."

The guys' jaws dropped from what they had seen Jade do in her seventh year and was not the same seeker that they went up against in years prior.

Now it was time for the second round pt torture for everyone, the ground training which included physical training which was bad enough with things like sit ups and pushups. The team was split up for different drills.

Flint, Pucey, and Higgs were assigned every ground passing drill under the sun since dropped passes were a problem for the three.

Warrington and Bole mostly had bludger contact practice and were permitted to have on their protective gear.

Bletchley was stationed in between three football nets and was having to move to stop them all as well as step out enough to stop the quaffle.

Jade had reaction drills to grab different colored golf balls that were being tossed at her. The flying issues for everyone would be another practice.

Everyone was tired from the ground training which consisted of three hours of misery but they had the next day off.

Coach said the words of sheer evil in Jade's eyes "Remember, after opening game; we have a mandatory team dinner."

The anti-social one was horrified. It was Flint who was laughing at her "What's the matter Potter, you don't want to be seen in public with us away from the stadium?"

"No, it's I have a life away from everyone that does not involve quidditch. Given the chance, after practices and games; I would rather spend the time with my godson or my friends or just be at my flat with my puppy."

While she was talking, the one reporter who Jade loathed was behind her back. It was Rita Skeeter.

"Well Miss Potter, you should be ashamed of yourself for ruining the life of your ex-boyfriend…" She tried to get Jade to talk but her only statement was "Ms. Skeeter, I will not give you anything. You are just going to spread lies anyways so what's the point." The guys were laughing hysterically while Jade left to go back to her flat.

Later that day, Marcus had been out at the park near his flat and saw the one witch who he likes, Jade. She was not alone but had her puppy on a purple leash. He decided to surprise her with her back turned. He tapped her shoulder and with a little yip from the puppy, he now had her attention.

Nana being loyal to her human had given Marcus away. Jade, with her reflexes grabbed his wrist hard.

Marcus had been shocked for a moment for the slight pain in his wrist but pulled back. "Potter, why did you have to do that?"

She spun around with a glare in her eyes "Call this paranoia left over from the war. Do NOT sneak up on me like that."

He cringed because this did bring up the reminder of the life that Jade had lead. To think of it, she would literally jump at any loud noise that is not related to quidditch. The witch should see a mind healer but that would be a battle for later on down the road.

He decided to make a comment about the puppy "Why did your dog give me away? I meant you no harm."

Now one of her eye brows raised "She's just a baby, she didn't know better."

It was Marcus' turn now to give the puppy the stink eye because it could be a barrier from getting near her. She seemed to repel people and she did not even realize that she was doing it.

The conversation was started to turn awkward and she asked "Marcus, I hope you were not trying to stalk me?" Jade seemed a bit moody and did not want to repeat what Adrian did. Unlike Adrian, his mother did teach him how not be killed by women.

"Jade, I wasn't stalking you. My flat is near here and can you be nice for once."

"Bloody hell and no Marcus because that would ruin my reputation of being a sarcastic bitch" explained Jade.

The conversation was starting to get very awkward because her attitude so far had been hostile to most of the team since training camp has started but mostly that was their own fault. He did have a part in it but Adrian was fanning the flames to the fire.

Now he could ask her the question that had been the question that had been plaguing his mind "So Potter, who are you brining to the team dinner? Most of us bring a date."

Jade seemed to cringe "I will not bring anyone. I like being single. Let me guess, most of the team brings bludger bunnies?"

Marcus blushed because Jade nailed it on the head

That was when she bit back to the chaser "Marcus, are you aware that I have no desire to go to events that are crawling with those disgraces to the female population. Besides them for chasing the gallons that are in your vault, they are slags and you know it too. When a woman dresses like a slag, it means she is missing something important in the head."

This was going to be a contention with Jade because she is the good girl playing on a team with all of the bad boys of quidditch and the type of woman that a bloke would want to bring home to meet his family.

Now there is something else that Marcus is curious about Jade "Why do you not let your godson around the rest of the team? It is league tradition to bring your kids to practices and to meet the rest of the team."

That was a simple answer "I do not want you man whores around him. Secondly, I do not swear in front of him but the rest of the team talks like drunken sailors. Until some of you grow up, I do not want any bad influences near him."

Jade looked at her watch and cursed "I have to go, I am supposed to pick of Teddy from daycare. I will see you at practice."

Marcus did something that he would have to keep his mouth shut on and that is Jade's long legs and he is a leg man. He knew the biggest problem in getting Jade to drop the attitude around the rest of the team is reigning in Adrian. He is creating ninety percent of the problems and it's a miracle that she hasn't killed him yet. This did give Marcus something to think about and it was a way to calculate his next move with Jade. He had the rest of the season to meet his goal, have her as a date for the gals.

When Jade picked up Teddy, he was a ball of cuteness that did not want to leave. She would have had him for the day if it wasn't for quidditch practice. Sometimes Teddy went to Baby Merlin's Daycare to when no one could watch him and Andromeda had work. She did not want a house elf to play nanny for him. She had a nanny elf and it was an experience that she rather not want a repeat. The socialization is another bonus for Teddy.

With Teddy in tow and back at her flat, an owl dropped off a nice little post that was going to be something to look forward too. It is the league's annual Girls in Quidditch Day. This is a day where all of the female players get together to teach girls the game and to break any myths of playing Brittan's pastime.

The rest of the day was peaceful for Jade and that was the best. Suffering from her period, it was a nice break from being on a broom. If she had bitched in front of her teammates, it would have set the stage for even more teasing. There would be flying practice tomorrow and that is something Jade would suffer because the thought right now of spending several hours on a broom was making her cringe.

Jade would be one very unhappy witch the next morning when the Prophet came out that would be filled with more of her typical lies.

When morning came, Jade awoke to an evil sight of the _Prophet_ with one of Skeeter's libel articles _"Potter Puts Ex-Boyfriend In Jail For Fame…" _Anyone and everyone who knows Jade knows that she hates the fame and has been trying to convince her to sue the Prophet and Skeeter for what she has been doing for years. Now the straw broke the camel's back. Her hair is blazing white with rage. It's time for Jade to find a lawyer because this crap has been going on for far too long and to take the Prophet down once and for all. How many lives have they destroyed based on just gossip?

There is one more practice before the official opening game and it was going to be another torture session on a broom because quidditch and periods do not mix at all.

The idiot to break the clothes ward in her changing room was Higgs. It was based mostly on younger males being the one to do this because of their intentions. No one had tried to enter her changing room since she hexed Pucey into the next century. Higgs came out wearing a Playboy Bunny costume and he shrieked. All of the men now officially had to lay off on picking on Jade because she won the war. She damaged their male pride in the most humiliating way, it did not help that the costume is in Gryffindor red and gold. Now Jade could get changed in peace and at that point she did not care what Higgs was in there for. Word of the clothes ward prank would spread like wildfire for the Falcons staff.

True to form, practice was broken down for all of the players and Jade was groaning "Come on coach, I am used to playing quidditch without having my team's beater near me. It's no big deal. Shouldn't they make hell for the other players on the team?"

Coach Davis had seen this coming "Potter, you are an open target for the other teams that we play and your tiny size makes you even more vulnerable. You need to work with Warrington and Bole, end of story."

Bole and Warrington were cringing because Jade was going to make their jobs a living hell and she would fight Greene and Davis would be waging with her for a long time. Jade's tactic as captain of Gryffindor was to make the beaters not defend her in any way shape or form and spend more time going after the other team.

That day was the day of Claire coaching the beaters, the slowest players on the Falcons. "Honestly, get your weight off your brooms. It slows you down and stop eating that shit before practice."

Then it was Jade who is being put through the ringer "Potter, slow down; no one can keep up with you. You are doing it again, over handling your broom." That seemed to be what everyone heard that day, even the chasers did not have such a bad day.

This is a vital lesson that Jade needed to learn and it's not teamwork. The lesson is do not take it on all by yourself and put yourself in danger. This would be the toughest for Jade because she tended to want to do it alone and send the beaters packing to go after the other team.

The last words of the day from Coach Greene were "Go home and rest for tomorrow is the start of season. Boys, stay the bloody hell away from the pubs tonight."

Marcus tried to talk to Jade but she left quickly. Jade needed to get home for Nana and bring the official box tickets to Andromeda, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Teddy with separate visiting tickets for the orphans. A date for the opening dinner is not on Jade's mind but would be come tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Jade was going to have fun delivering her season opening game tickets for Jade's official first professional game as a member of the Falcons. First stop is the Weasley home and Ron had a break from the Auror academy.

There would be no tickets to Bill, Charlie, Ginny, or Percy. Percy, her reason is so clear; there is just too much bad blood between them that wasting a ticket on someone who hates quidditch is wrong. Bill had blown his knee out while on holiday with Fleur in Hawaii and just had surgery but sent an owl with a letter "You better win!" Fleur just wished her good luck and "Don't pull that stupid stunt like you did during the First Task of the tournament."

Charlie, being on par with the quidditch crazed twins, Ron and Ginny was the saddest about not being able to attend the game. Charlie was stuck at work dealing with five nesting mother dragons. His owl was "Win, I work with too many Puddlemere fans. I need something to rub in their faces."

Ginny's letter had been the most interesting "Damn it, why could I have not graduated with you? Good luck and kick the Wasps in the arse!"

Now when she arrived at the Weasley home; Molly gave her a vice hug and decided to push food at Jade. "You need to eat more Jade, I just have made…" That was when Arthur intervened "Molly, I am sure just ate. How are you Jade?"

"Excellent; where are Ron and George? I know you said they would be here?" Speak of the devil and Jade was squished in another hug. "Ron, how's training?"

Now he was grumbling "Why did you have to beat the Cannons?" Molly wacked him in the back of the head "RON, behave."

Jade could deliver something that she could not wait to do "Ron, Molly, Arthur, and George; may I present to you your box tickets for the Falmouth Falmouth's season opener tomorrow."

The tickets were wrapped up in formal dark grey and white envelopes with the white Falcons emblem on the front.

Ron just had on question "Is your godson going to be there?"

"As long as Andromeda says yes, then he will be there."

"Thank you Jade"

"You're welcome, now I have to be off. Hermione, Andromeda, and Teddy all need their tickets tomorrow. I would go out with you all after the game but I am mandated to go out with the team to go out to dinner. I will soon I can escape so we can…"

That was when Molly went into mother mode and Arthur had a look of "you are in trouble."

"Jade, I know you are over the Gryffindor vs Slytherin issue. What is going on because this is not like you being like this" explained Molly.

Jade hung her head down in shame "I play with some of the biggest perverts in the league; mainly the chasers. The rookie hazing has died down a bit, but it is Adrian Pucey who does not take a bloody hint. He has been trying to go out with me and I have hexed him numerous occasions and used some of George's products from the shop. I think he has taken too many bludgers to the head…"

That is when Arthur decided to intervene with Jade because he knew what it really was "Jade, you say that you are over the Gryffindor vs Slytherin but I don't think you are yet, like Ron, Hermione and George. They were relentless in their bullying while you and many more. You took the position on the Falcons to be close to your father in what little form you can. I think you are lashing out at your teammates a little but in your defense, some of them are going too far.

You need to see a mind healer. You have been through too much in your eighteen years of life. You have witnessed your parents' deaths, survived child abuse, and survived all of the attempts on your life at school, witnessed death, bullying, and the war. You lash out easily and you nearly levitate at loud noises. Jade; you need help; if not for you then for Teddy."

Tears were pouring down Jade's face because he summed up the hell that had happened in the eighteen years of her life. Taking one of the hardest deep breaths that she has taken in a life time, she finally had to say something "Thank you Arthur, you do have a point but I need to take extra precautions in finding a mind healer to treat me. I do not trust the league for any healers yet."

With that being said and a reminder of "Be at the stadium by five" she left to deliver the ticket to Hermione at her flat that she just bought and will be moving into when she is on breaks.

Hermione heard a bang of knocks on the door and saw Jade. Before she could say anything, Jade was dragged in by Hermione "Good, I have a break and I want to see my favorite friend. Are you still insisting on making me go to your game" Hermione asked in a teasing tone."

"You know that I am and you know the moment you have your graduation day, I will be there and when Ron is graduating from the Auror academy, I will be there as well." Hermione knew this was very fair. Jade was going to be attending their graduations and Ron and herself need to be at her first official game.

"I'll be there, you know that I will. How did Ron react when you creamed the Cannons seeker? I would have loved to have seen that" explained Hermione.

Jade had a look of glee on her face "Ron seemed so sour about it. As long as he does not show up to the game wearing Cannons colors; we do not have a problem and George promised to keep Ron in line."

Hermione, not knowing one of the traditions of the first game of the season asked "Will you meet me after the game? I'm sure the Weasleys, Andromeda, Teddy, and I will want to go out to eat after the game…"

Jade held her head up "Unfortunately no Hermione, there is a mandatory team dinner that I was hoping to avoid."

Hermione now was laughing at her "Don't worry, before you came; Arthur fire called me and explained everything. Now if you need help finding a mind healer; come to me when you are ready. I can help you find one; I can even give you the name of mine. After all that has happened Jade, you need to see one just like Ron does."

"I agree but I'm not quite ready yet and I am strait out this week. Next week begins my search for the mind healer. I'll even send you a copy of the confirmation when I get one when you are back at the Academy."

Hermione hugged Jade and ordered "Win, Ron needs more sour expressions on his face after listening to everything that he knows about the Cannons. This is payback and her name is Jade."

"Of course Hermione; just remember that I blindly followed him in his love of the Cannons. Just tell me afterwards how many times Molly and Andromeda deck him for cursing in front of Teddy" explained Jade.

"We have a deal and we will have lunch together later, now go see your godson and his grandmother. I want to see your youngest fan" ordered Hermione.

Jade shaking her head at her closest female friend giggled "You have to be there at five and you have your ticket. I'll see you later."

Jade left then appeared to Andromeda's where Jade rang the doorbell and little Teddy could be heard in the background making complete chaos.

Andromeda looked out the picture window near the door and saw it is Jade holding two dark grey envelopes. The door was opened and Andromeda greeted Jade with a warm welcome. "Jade, I am so glad to see you and I know Teddy is too."

Jade handed over the two tickets "I hope you will be there Andromeda and Teddy."

Andromeda had a look of scandal on her face "Jade Potter, I would not miss this for the world and I know it will be a good experience for Teddy."

"Thank you Andromeda and I actually reigned myself in on spoiling Teddy. I was tempted to get him a stuffed St. Bernard when I went past a toy shop but he will just have to wait until Christmas."

Jade was decked in the arm "Good, you do it enough. I know about the mandatory dinner so we have to plan a lunch out in muggle London. I'll see you later. Teddy, say goodbye to your Aunt Jade."

Teddy waved and Jade went over to kiss his chubby cheek "I'll see you soon little man, now do not give your grandmother too much grief."

AN: I am ending here so I can set the stage better for Jade's first game, the team dinner, and everything that needs to happen during the next two weeks in Jade's life.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own _Harry Potter_ for my name is Liz

AN: None of my stories are abandoned, writers blocked or anything else. I had mono and could barely lift my head off the pillow to write anything.

-Jade's secret is going to be exposed of her childhood, the long painful secret is going to be exposed. No one will know how bad it really was.

-There will be themes of child abuse.

Game day was here and Jade was woken up by Nana dragging her little purple food dish through the flat and barking.

"Alright, I'm up. Let's see the surprises you left me in the kitchen and take you to do your business."

Jade traditionally slept in t-shirts and running shorts during the warmer months and it is still quite warm in England. Getting Nana's leash on and overlooking the presents on the tile floor, she made her way into the park.

The park was much more quiet which gave Jade some peace before she would have screaming crowds in what is going to be considered the most sought after quidditch game of this season.

Jade was not exactly one hundred percent awake yet and needed some coffee. Someone was out running and crashed into her since he was not paying attention to where he was going. It was her teammate, Marcus.

"Bloody hell Marcus"

Once he realized he bumped into Jade Potter herself, he had a victorious smirk on his face.

"You need to watch where you are going Potter."

The puppy began to nip at his shoe laces and Marcus scowled at the tiny girl. Jade handled the puppy with ease.

"Nana, no"

The puppy looked up at her mistress in shame for she was learning what she did was wrong.

"Marcus, I believe _you_ should watch where _you_ are going. You were looking down, had sunglasses on and were listening to music."

Marcus had to think fast because this was a great time to gnaw a little with the ice queen of Gryffindor for they had a game today and the last thing he wanted was her hexing the rest of the team in the locker room. A change of subject is the best way to go.

"What crazy stunt do you have planned today for going after the snitch?"

Jade had an evil glint in her eyes and her hair flashed bright pink for a second "Let's just say it's nothing like I did in school, nothing like practice and in games, and makes Viktor Krum look like a wimp. Coach Greene and Coach Davis will not be happy with me and our esteemed beaters will want to kill me because they cannot do their job flying anywhere near me."

Marcus gulped; the-heroine-with-no-fear truly had no far "Are you trying to be the first person to die during a quidditch match in centuries?"

"No, I just have no self-preservation. It worked at Hogwarts throwing every other seeker off of me. I did my homework; no one on the Wasps was at Hogwarts when I was there. I am going to roll with this one."

It was going to be one long season and the puppy was tugging on the leash

"Marcus, I have to go. This one wants food."

Back in the flat, Jade used some cleaning charms to be rid of the mess that the puppy left behind.

"Little one, I should crate train you. I know you are a baby but maybe this will help you learn."

Jade was leaned over and Nana gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

The morning was spent relaxing before heading off to the stadium for the afternoon. There were no nerves involved; the last of the nerves had left during the pre-season opener against Puddlemere which the Falcons faced in two weeks.

It was soon noon time and it was time to head to the stadium after a quick lunch. Jade threw some nicer clothes into her gym bag and headed off before Marcus could squeal to the coaches of her plan to throw off Evans from the snitch.

Jade was the first one to arrive and it was Coach Greene who saw her first. She was not paying attention to the man when he made a cough to get her attention.

"Potter, whatever you are plotting; no"

Looking up at the man, Jade had to retort.

"Coach, I am innocent as they come."

"Bullshit Potter"

Jade blushed pink which made her hair began matching "I am just thinking of my strategy for going after the snitch that will cause the most chaos of the Wasps. I can throw them off because none of them were at school while I was.

It was true; most of the Wasps were nearing retirement and had the reputation of arrogance. They had not won the cup in twenty five years and were in no hurry to change their tactics to help them. The Wasps were second to last in the league last season.

Jade made her way to change quickly before Adrian decided to be a pervert and walk in on her in her nickers and sports bra. After she was dressed, the all-important hair was tied back and charmed to stay still.

The rest of the team began to slowly trickle in and Pucey, true to form was choosing to be a jack arse once again.

"Damn it Jade, why did you have to get here so early? You deprived me of your sports bra clad self."

Adrian was going to be hexed again "Adrian, you are a pervert; I hope you don't kiss your mother or sister with a mouth like that."

Coach Greene came in and broke it up before Adrian earned himself a well-earned hex "Everyone to war room and Pucey, shut up before you have to see a healer for your stupidity."

Before heading into the war room, Jade turned to Bole and Warrington and told them "Please don't try to play defense on me. Worry about taking out the Wasps."

Bole face palmed him because he was not in the mood to take some flak from Coach Davis so early in the season. There is no way to reason with the witch and most likely, she would be responsible for her own safety. Warrington was thinking the same way.

Coach Greene had all of the players seated in the war room for the first annual home game speech or better known as official season reminders.

"The name of the game here is to beat the other team as always. Warrington and Bole; just try to get near Potter and create a distraction for the other beaters. There is a high price on her head from the rest of the league. Bletchley, do not relapse into last season. The three stooges drop a pass and you will pay for it for the rest of the season. Potter, don't start going after the snitch into there are four goals and make sure you don't become the first player to die in a game in over a century. Try to stick close to Warrington and Bole."

Out on the pitch, the noise was deafening. Many just wanted to see the girl-who-conquered play in real life. It was time for the face off against the Wasps which Marcus won. The first goal was made in a few minutes by Marcus giving the Falcons a 10-0 lead.

Obviously the snitch was nowhere in sight but she was off hunting for the golden pest. Evans was eyeing her every move, 18 years old she maybe but she knew he isn't stupid for being the oldest seeker in the league.

Jade acted like she was going after it by performing a few of her tricks that scared people on a good day. Greene and Davis were watching from the bench, Potter was going to send them into an early grave with all of the stress.

Evans "thought" he saw the snitch with all of the tricks that Jade was throwing around and he made the mistake of wrapping his gloved hands on her chest.

"You have five seconds to get your hands off my chest or else."

"Lighten up, I just want to snitch Falcon" Evans said with a sinister voice.

"Have it your way" and Evans earned one very hard elbow into his left eye.

Luck was on Jade's side when the referee called a penalty for holding and Higgs took the shot giving Falmouth a 20-0 lead.

Jade saw a gold glint from the corner of her eye and knew it was the snitch. Time to go and Evans was on the other side of the arena. The game would have ended far too early for anyone's taste if it was not for Lemmings who hit the bludger inches away from her head. Jade got of the way with a perfect roll on to her side but the snitch was lost in the process.

Once Jade was away from Lemmings, it was Bole who wanted to wring her out "Potter, that could have been avoided!"

She knew she had to brush them off "Kill Evans, not me!"

While this was going on, Bletchley let one goal slip but the Falcons were still in the lead. Two minutes later, Pucey put a goal in on Norrington, the keeper for the Wasps. The Falcons were now into a 30-10 lead and the whistle was called for a timeout by Coach Greene.

"Bletchley, wake up! That goal could have been avoided if you worked the sides.

Potter, keep your stunts to going directly after the snitch and not playing diversion. You were nearly killed!"

The game had been going on for three hours but shortly after going on to the game after the timeout that coach called.

Soon the announcement could be heard "Jade Potter has the snitch in sight."

Everyone was screaming for her to catch it. Jade true to form pulled a "Potter" going into a perfect dive then barrel rolled five feet from the ground to catch the snitch.

That is one of the many jaw dropping tricks that Jade can perform and had earned herself to the league's annual trick competition.

The Falcons wiped the floor with the Wasps 180-10. This is one of the many massacres that the Falcons would be delivering this season now that they have Jade Potter.

The teams shook hands and when Evans got near Jade, he simply said "Potter, you are insane."

"Why thank you"

Once back in the room, Jade was preparing herself for being read the riot act by Coaches Greene and Davis for her flying. There would be a slight disappointment of who would be the one to do it.

Warrington chose to do it instead of the coaches or any member of the team.

"Potter, what the bloody hell were you thinking? I know self-preservation is a foreign concept but you are insane. You can't be the heroine all alone all the time, even they need help."

Everyone else in the locker room was in agreement because this game seemed she redefined the word crazy. It was going to have to be a team effort and a battle against the feisty ex-Gryffindor.

It was Marcus who had the second question "Who tried to stop you at school?"

Jade smirked "No one; McGonagall just wanted the cup and with all my other deeds, she was focused on making sure the cup stays in Gryffindor and did not care as long as I didn't play dirty. Wood's attitude was win and to up one on Slytherin. The rest of my teammates were the same and my friends just accepted that I am barmy when it comes to flying."

Coach Davis decided to use a little guilt on her because James would be cheering him on from the grave.

"Potter, your father would have killed you himself if he had seen what you pulled. You may have inherited the Potter gene for quidditch but at that you are going; you have a death wish. Your Gryffindor courage has gone too far and your flying will be the subject of discussion when the team does game review tomorrow."

All that came out of Jade's mouth was "shit."

Jade went to go clean up after the game since she is a miss of sweat and hair stuck to her face. The locker room had extra wards in to keep the men out; meaning Pucey.

Jade came back out wearing jeans, a Gryffindor t-shirt, a black cardigan and gold ballet flats. Pucey decided it was his turn to act like a jackass again or otherwise be hexed by Jade "Potter, I thought you would want to put an effort in wanting to be seen on my arm."

Jade decided a nice little scare tactic would put the pain in the arse in his place. Jade flashed her hair white and developed a smirk that would have done the devil proud.

Higgs decided to stop him "Pucey, quit while you are ahead. She's not one of the slags who drape themselves on you. It's a bloody miracle that she has not killed you yet and you wonder why we don't let you near our sisters."

Coach Davis came back into the room "Let's go and Pucey grow up, she will never be your girlfriend."

Jade turned bright red but it is true, Adrian Pucey; grade outstanding flirt wanted Jade as his girlfriend and he is just someone that she would never go far. It did not help the fact that he is a complete twit and jack arse.

The team took a port key into some restaurant near Surrey and when they arrived, Jade gulped hard. She wished she could just have dinner with her friends. The Falcons were eating at La Campanna; the favorite restaurant of Petunia and Vernon. She hoped to Merlin that they did not decide to go out to eat or even if Dudley was there with his girlfriend.

She did take one special precaution by casting a very mild notice-me-not charm on herself. The other part of importance is to act like they are air to her because if someone noticed her acting funny; there would be too many questions asked and Jade just wanted to be left alone.

Her luck ended with the game because right when you entered the seating area; there was Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley. Jade turned a shade of white and tried to make sure her face was away from them.

She went into war paranoia mode. First is to scout out the restaurant. Plotting all routs to the loo ensured that the Dursleys would have to pass in front of the table. The seating is at a rectangular table but there is a mirror that looks out from the back. If someone looked at the mirror, they would see her face. There are three seats that have her facing the wall and away from the mirror. The end seat is not an option because they could see the side of her face.

Jade never wanted to see her aunt, uncle, and cousin after she left school and this was eating into the plan that she had. The plan for revenge is to have a successful, fun, and abnormal life and not to be boring.

Luck was on her side again when she nabbed the first seat and getting through the night maybe a little easier than before she thought. When they menu came out, Jade decided to be miss innocent with her food and not to be a pig. The meal for Jade consisted of lemon water and a chicken Caesar salad.

All of the eyes were on her "What, my stomach is not a bottomless pit." The men shook their heads in mirth "that's your problem Potter, you're too light."

"Arse"

Dinner went on in light banter and Jade needed to get home right away after dinner because of the little puppy. Nana would be hungry and she would leave her several little presents all over the kitchen and the front hall way.

When dinner was winding down, Jade's luck ended that night when she was standing up to leave. It was Dudley who called her out in the middle of the restaurant.

"Jade, are you going to ignore us?"

By this time, the Falcons took notice of what is going on.

"Yes Dudley, remember the agreement. You ignore me and I ignore you to have a peaceful and abnormal life that does not include you."

Petunia was shocked at her niece's attitude and she knew why; most of this is the fault of Dudley, Vernon, and herself. They made her childhood a living hell at every chance they got.

Vernon decided to instigate the situation "Girl, answer him or…"

Jade had a look of pure hatred in her eyes "Or else you will break my arm again Vernon. I'm not the helpless nine year old anymore."

Everyone on the Falcons was flabbergasted when they saw that. At school, Snape went on about Potter being the spoilt princess but it did not seem that way at all. She seemed like she had several axes to grind and why she is so protective of her godson.

"Vernon, go back to your boring life and leave me alone. I did not say anything to you, Dudley or Petunia for a reason."

Jade left the scene leaving her teammates and coaches even more confused. She did have one more secret that she would take to the grave. There is much more to the treatment that she didn't let anyone in on and most of it had to do with shame. The abuse was more than verbal abuse and neglect.

The other reason for the tattoo on her side is not a memorial completely but a cover up from the scars on her side. You can see them but the ink around the scares blended them in fooling the eye.

All Jade wanted to do was get her bag back in her locker room and head back to her flat. No one would ever see her weak and vulnerable because that is when attacks happen. The flat would be safe and right before she could relax without the threat of being threatened with the world around her. Jade left abruptly to get her bag at the stadium and head home.

All of the Falcons were left standing on confusion and Coach Davis barked the order "Don't try to pry information from her. She will say something when ready. Coach Greene and I will talk to her with the medi-witch but this should not affect the team chemistry."

The less clueless members of the Falcons had been prefects and knew how to spot abuse and just be her reaction alone; they knew who her abusers were.

One member of the Falcons did not heed coach's warning and she accidently caused him to apparated with her to the stadium locker room. Before Jade's panic attack continued, her accidental guest had pulled her over to him and said "Don't worry…"

Jade ripped herself from her teammate's grasp and gave him the one over with a glare that could frighten death himself.

Cliffhanger: Who could it be that followed Jade back to the stadium locker room and most likely is an ex-Slytherin prefect? I'll let you decide.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own _Harry Potter_ for my name is Liz

Jade needed to focus because this is a particular dangerous situation, her guard is down and nothing good would ever come of it. She realized who it was but ripped his finger from her wrist as fast that it nearly hurt.

"Bloody hell Marcus, you could have let go back in Surrey."

"I know this is a stupid question but what the bloody hell was that back there" explained Marcus.

Jade just smirked and tried to brush him off. He did not know her that well and she thought she could use it to her advantage.

Jade decided to give Marcus an answer of "Paranoia from the war and putting distance between myself and my bloody muggle relatives."

The bullshit meter went into full mode for Marcus "You have issues Potter and several of them. You are more paranoid than Moody and that's bad. You can calm down now; the war is over and has been for over a year now.

Now for your muggle relatives what the hell did they do to you to cause a reaction like that?"

She knew this was going to have to be said sooner or later and he seemed to have an eye on the top of her hand, right where Umbitch had her use the blood quill on herself. This was just interfering with her personal life that she desired to keep as far as possible away from her life on the pitch as possible. Her teammates were asking questions and she could tell that Marcus would be the bold one to ask. Adrian would not be up to the task just because he is a jack arse.

To start from the beginning, Jade explained "We were very close to the home that I grew up in. La Cabanna is a favorite restaurant that my aunt and uncle go to all of the time. Let's just say my aunt, uncle, and cousin are the reasons why muggles have the bad reputation that they do."

There was so much that Jade was holding back and he could tell that but before he could pry even more; the rest of the team was in the locker room. The looks on everyone's faces were ones that looked grave and the Coaches decided to step in.

"Everyone go home, we have a team meeting tomorrow to discuss everything before hell day is to commence. Every day is practice until we face Puddlemere, they have revenge on us and Jade, they will want your head on a platter."

Jade grabbed her bag to head back to her flat when Marcus made another move to grab her again "Marcus, what the fuck are you doing?"

He looked like a smug child "I'm taking you back to your flat…"

Jade cut him off before he could try something else because she is pretty damn pissed off at him.

"Like hell you will Marcus, I'm going to back to my flat alone! I am not a bloody damsel in distress."

This is where he is going to have to have to be very careful or else he would end up on her shit list like Adrian.

"Jade, why are you being such a hard arse?"

He was expecting some complex, Gryffindor answer that has to do with her being a hero all of the time.

In one sweet and creepy voice; Jade explained to Marcus "Marcus, not even my friends can get away with what you are trying to pull. What makes you think you can too?"

Marcus concluded that even though Jade Potter keeps several blokes as friends, they are dese as they come.

Jade had one more card to play against Marcus because no way in hell would she allow Marcus to win this round.

"Just one thing Marcus, you may have an idea where my flat is but I am not to tell you where it is."

Jade apparated out of the locker rooms and back into her flat. Nana needed to be fed and all Jade wanted to do was be away from her teammates. She knew she was a complete and bloody bitch to Marcus but there are some areas where no one is allowed to go and one of them was her home life with the Dursleys.

Her life in quidditch is to never cross paths with her personal life, a lesson she learned from Cormac. Marcus is trying to violate that and as long as she doesn't do anything to damage the team or moral; then there should not be any problem.

After practice tomorrow would be the search for a mind healer and she wanted one out of Brittan. Outside of Brittan, the girl-who-conquered stigma was so small so she could find someone who is discrete. The plan is to either go to the States or Canada.

While Jade was spending the early evening and the rest of the night at her flat; the "boys" were out at a bar together.

Adrian and Terrance had to behave themselves around the women because the last thing is they did not need themselves seen in the society section of the Prophet nor did anyone want to take a hangover potion in the morning.

Adrian was the brave one who spoke up because Jade was turning to be the elephant in the room that barely wanted to be seen in public off the pitch.

"Did you get an answer with what is going on with Potter?"

All of the other guys were nodding in agreement. Marcus knew he had a very edited version of Jade's life outside of school.

"The restaurant is right near where she grew up and her relatives that we saw are the reason why many still hate muggles. That's all she will say.

She's probable going to be a hardass with most of us just because of the damn hazing that got out of hand. Tomorrow's team meeting is going to be a bitch and it's not going to be Jade."

Morning came too soon for Jade and that is the day Nana was enrolled in doggy day care where the little princess would have playmates, be watched, and go into puppy obedient classes.

Dread came over Jade in having to go to practice because it would be a nice session of interrogation and lectures about her "reckless flying."

Once at the stadium, Jade went into her changing area to get into her physical training uniform as well as beating the men to the stadium. She was not looking forward to today.

Before any of the guys could say anything, Coach Davis barked an order to the team "Everyone to the War Room now! It's payback time."

There was a chorus of "oh shit" being said from all of the players.

A sinister smirk came from Coach Greene "Since the chasers were my victims during the last session, it will be Bletchley today."

A soft "bloody hell" could be heard but everyone seemed to be ignoring it.

Bletchley gulped rather loudly and he knew what the offense was in letting a quaffle pass through. "Bletchley, you are almost as bad as Pucey; pay attention. Stop looking at witches from the box seats."

Coach Davis could make any grandmother look very tame and he was not done yet "Now, you did your usual of not moving out far enough away from the hoops. Puddlemere is going to exploit this from you."

A look of fear passed from the room but the next one to get reamed out is Jade.

"Now Jade, you have the most I want to pick at today. Let's start with unnecessary extreme stunts when not directly going after the snitch. You are putting yourself at high risk for injury when you damn well know seekers have the highest rate of injury. Secondly, you are wasting energy with these diversions which will leave you fatigued when going after the snitch in real time. What happens when you have a game that is going to exceed four hours and you start to run out of energy? You won't be eighteen forever.

Secondly, the beaters are supposed to help you from not getting too bloodied up. I'm going to let the beaters up a little because you fly like a bloody maniac. During the next flying practice, you will be working directly with Bole and Warrington."

Bole and Warrington took a breath of relief because they thought they were going to catch hell because of Jade.

"Gentlemen, you are not in trouble because of Jade since she is the lunatic in the flying department but you did make some mistakes going after Evans."

That was one less stress from Coach Davis.

"You two need to work on hair pin turns in flying. This is a skill that seekers are known for. You need to steel that skill to go after the enemy. This is what Jade will be working with you to for."

Relief now was evident for Warrington and Bole, they were let off easy but were truly dreading flying with her. There was an attempt two weeks ago but it was time to buckle down.

The three amigos or better known as the chasers were expecting hell especially because Higgs failed to intercept the shot that got through him and Bletchley but were again let of easy.

"Gentlemen, you need to open up more. Higgs; you should have lowered yourself in elevation. You need to start pulling your flying skills back from your seeker days to work on your reaction times. The point is to make yourself unpredictable when playing defense on the quaffle."

This is round one of torture and round two was to begin, physical training. Coach Greene had round one already planned out for his team.

"Alright, name of the game here is suicide sprints. You will have ten rounds." Jade was soon going to learn the true meaning of drop, puke, or pray.

Jade was less focused on her teammates on finishing and doing her own time. Seekers have to be fast and by Merlin, she would give her coaches fast. She treated the running like when she needed to put top speed around her during the war. Amazingly, even though she is a woman of only 18; she finished first.

It was Coach Davis who gave her a cheeky grin "Now Jade, why did you have to run like lightning?"

She simply replied to the man "Seekers are required to be fast and I treated it like I was running for my life during the war. I got use to running at top speed for very long distances."

Jade had a water bottle in hand but failed to notice the rest of her teammates finishing behind her. Marcus finished first behind her followed by Higgs, Bole, Bletchley, Warrington and Adrian did not finish because he insisted on an egg sandwich for breakfast which he was paying for now.

Now the evil was truly about to begin courtesy of Coach Greene.

"Alright, get your brooms. We are doing elevates sit ups, chin ups , pull ups and…"

Jade gulped because she knew that she would have issues holding on because of thick of the broom won't let down because if she failed at this, she would receive holy hell from everyone on the team and it is time to show her Gryffindor courage.

The sit ups begin and the strategy was to lock her legs as tight as she could around the broom. It also helped her cause that she used a non-verbal and wandless mild sticking charm on the broom. The positive is Coach Davis assigned her twenty of them and they were all only three meters from the ground. She kept the attitude of one more means one step closer and she would be done with all forms of the torture that is today's practice.

Mercy was declared at noon time when Coach Davis declared "Everyone to your locker rooms, you have had enough torture today. Tomorrow will be scrimmaging between the backups and more flying practice. I need the seven of you to be able to move in the morning."

Jade made it into the women's locker room, showered and was back in her street clothes with every intention of being out of the stadium first so Coach Davis does not get any more evil ideas.

Marcus beat her to the entrance of the locker room. He, unlike the rest of the teammates did not spend time powdering his nose.

Asking Jade would be a huge gamble for him but it was going to be an attempt on his part.

"Jade, do you want to have lunch?"

A sheepish look spread across Jade's face and it did not look like she would be a complete bitch to him.

"Sorry Marcus, I have to pick up my puppy and I already have promised to have lunch with my godson and his grandmother today. "Maybe some other time Marcus"

Jade left abruptly before he could mutter a word "Yeah some other time." He did feel a little dejected but she seemed to have her life planned around everyone else in her inner circle but was not about to let anyone crack it.

At the doggy daycare that Nana just finished her first day at, Nana was all wiggly and kissy when she saw her mother.

"Let's get you to Aunt Andy's, I found a restaurant that will feed you too princess. I hear they have cheeseburger's right for you and a bakery where I can spoil you with puppy treats."

Nana's tail began to wag like the speed of light and they were off to see Andromeda and Teddy.

Once there, Teddy saw Nana "Nana!"

The puppy went right over to the baby on the floor and nudged his cheek.

"I believe you, my grandson are in need of lunch" declared Andromeda.

Once in the muggle part of London at the restaurant, the three plus puppy had a nice seat outside.

Jade nearly levitated when she saw Marcus right behind her with his German Sheppard right behind her.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own _Harry Potter_ for my name is Liz

Before Marcus could say anything, his puppy Chief began to bark at Nana and in return; she pounced on him.

Andromeda was smirking because this is something Jade has coming to her for a long time. It's time to put the hard arse persona down.

"I'm having lunch here Jade, little did I know you were going to be at the same place that I had planned on taking you for lunch."

Andromeda was roaring with laughter while Teddy filled up with adorable giggles that could only come from a little rug rat. Jade had a shade of red on her face that would have done Godric Gryffindor proud.

The embarrassment would be complete for Jade when Andromeda decided to play a form of matchmaker "Marcus, where are you sitting? There's an extra spot here if you can put up with my grandson."

Jade mumbled quite loudly "ANDROMEDA!"

Marcus was enjoying Jade's mortification and decided to annoy her a little and to see her turn redder than it already is.

"I'd love to" Marcus signaled to the waitress to bring him a menu. Meanwhile Jade was lightly tapping her head against the outdoor table and this is entertaining to him.

The two puppies were causing chaos on the ground and Jade had enough of chief trying to bite Nana's tail. Nana would get to spend lunch in Jade's lap with Chief was on the ground being a little bully.

Jade's choice of food came under scrutiny once again but this time it came from Andromeda.

"Honestly Jade; a strawberry chicken salad for lunch that looks like it is for a little bird? Are seekers even supposed to be that skinny?"

Marcus had heard the gossip that Jade was on nutritional potions before she reported in for training camp. Seekers just have to be fast and have good reflexes. Being fast does not mean you have to be lighter than a bird. Most of it is endurance. It is time to give her a little grief and make himself look good in front of Andromeda Tonks because if she approves, it will give him a better chance with Jade.

"No Mrs. Tonks, seekers don't necessarily have to be skinnier than a bird. I believe the Falcons have wanted her to put on more weight. Being too skinny can put her at risk for injury."

If he wanted to play wit for wit with Jade, he could do this.

Andromeda looked exasperated with Jade "Jade, I've been telling you for a long time that you need to gain some weight but now I have some proof now."

Jade decided to ask about Chief "So Marcus, when did you get Chief?" There is an evil smirk that spread across her face.

Marcus gulped because he would have to come clean to her or else…

"I've had him for a few weeks now."

Andromeda seemed to enjoy the antics of those two because she had been holding too many people at an arm's length distance for so long. She never let anyone near her, not even her friends. The tough and hardass persona that she has shown the world for years, she felt is mostly an act and it's Teddy who she sees Jade not acting like the ice queen around.

Marcus saw an inquisitive look come from Jade and knew he is in deep trouble.

"A little convenient for you to get a puppy Marcus? A new way for you to pick up women?"

Andromeda knew how vicious Jade could be with her temper, it would never come out at anyone who she knows and care about deeply sans her muggle relatives…

"Jade cool it"

Somehow as lunch progressed, Marcus seemed to make some headway with Jade who would fight him every step of the way but it is one worth having in his mind.

While the discussion was going on, Marcus' dog Chief was wrapping his leash around all of the chairs that around his master and the humans. Nana amazingly did not beg even with all of the human food to be had. The only time that she had been put back down on the ground was to have her food and water but insured that she was away from Chief so he would not steel her food.

Marcus knew this is another risk that he is about to take because this could be far too soon and at risk for a hex. "So what are you doing this Saturday after practice?"

Now Marcus knew he was acting like a Gryffindor for speaking without thinking.

"Marcus Saturday is the Girls in Quidditch day. I'm already committed to that."

He never paid attention to the event because the Falcons haven't had a woman on the team and the Harpies are not exactly at the top.

"Who's going to be there?"

Jade, having known that Slytherin chaser line tormented her three "older sisters" could have some fun at his expense.

"Let's see; Johnson, Spinet, Bell…"

The most entertaining part was when Marcus coughed up his water and nearly spewed it.

"What's the matter Marcus?" Jade asked with an evil look.

Marcus began to sputter "They don't exactly like me…"

"Marcus, it probably is due to you being a goon at school and most likely a grade o jerk. Did I get it right? You don't play on the same team as them and you haven't had any major discipline problems so it does not affect you" Jade declared to him.

The real reason why Marcus was worried is because the former Gryffindor chaser line could cause major problems with him because he remembered how close she was with them during his school days.

Now had come Andromeda in trying to go for matchmaker between the pair. She did it in school quite well and can do it again.

"Marcus, I know Jade's out at five on Saturday. There's this place in London that she likes called the Hard Rock Café."

Jade was furious "Andromeda, you traitor!"

Marcus was milking this one for all it's worth "I can figure out where your flat is, after all staff knows your address and I can charm them into handing it over to me."

Somehow Marcus knew he could be potentially living on borrowed time, much like Adrian when he is acting like an idiot and it is best to change the subject for his own safety.

"What you think Davis is going to do to you Potter because I know Bole and Warrington are already pissed off with you."

In typical Jade fashion, she brushed off her punishment as if it was nothing to her but not out of arrogance "Honestly Marcus, you know that I am broken beyond repair and using my long dead father as a form of shame is quite low. My belief is making the lives on the team to the point that they wish they have never been born. The reason why I don't want Bole and Warrington near me is because I don't want the protection and make them focus solely on going after the other team."

Marcus was learning just how stubborn the ex-Gryffindor golden girl could be.

Soon Teddy began getting fussy needing his afternoon nap.

"Jade, I need to get the little prince home or else I will have the war department after me for my ear drums."

Jade kissed her godson on top of his head "Don't give your grandmother too much grief. Andromeda, I have this one…"

Andromeda looked at Jade with frustration "Jade, I have this. You don't always have to take care of anyone. If anything, use the money to buy Nana something from the bakery so you have someone else to spoil besides Teddy."

Marcus knew better than to interfere but knew he could get one last good quip for the afternoon.

"I'll pick up Saturday after you get out from the girls' day camp. I am not taking no for an answer Jade." Marcus was saying this after getting some puppy treats for Chief.

Jade cursed "MARCUS!"

He was laughing hysterically because this would be the first in several victories. He wasn't in Slytherin for no reason at all.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

When Jade arrived home from lunch there was one nasty surprise for in the paper that she did not read before she headed off to practice; her ex-getting boyfriend parole. This is only one thing that Jade could say "SHIT!" That ruined her day completely and had no idea what could be in store for her once he is back in Brittan. The boy just didn't take a bloody hint, it's over. Catching him with Pansy and Daphne just made her cringe in disgust.

More owls were to come for her in concern from Hermione and the Weasleys. Bill offered to come over to strengthen the wards even further which were gladly appreciated. The rest of the afternoon was spent in meetings for the orphanage that she is funding for the children who were orphaned. The opening is weeks away and everything is on track. Now it was just all of the finishing touches which would make the castle feel like magic; pun intended for a child. This is a place a child who lost their family will want to be.

That night the only thing that Jade could do is just relax because with how well connected she is and the amount of life debts owed to her, Cormac could try to smear her. Jade had one trick to solve one of her issues with the Prophet is she has started to buy shares in them as soon as a share is available. This could take some time but the greater goal is to get everyone sacked in the society section and remove the society section all together. That is Jade's idea of revenge and this one will be a sweet one.

The next morning before heading to the stadium for flying practice, Jade dropped Nana off at doggy day care where this would almost become her second home with all the playmates the St. Bernard puppy could want.

When she arrived at the stadium, several eyes were on her when the Coach Davis approached her on her ex "Potter, about your ex…."

Jade knew where Coach Davis was going with this one but she can take care of herself and she did not need the help of anyone else or so she thought.

"Coach, I keep my life as a seeker and my personal life away from each other. This will not affect my life on the pitch any way, shape, or form."

Coach Davis sighed at the witch "Jade, I was going to tell you to be careful of my godson. He won't back down until he gets something he wants. Have you had the wards strengthened around your flat?"

Jade smiled "I did already when the paper came out. I'm not afraid of him considered how many times I have been in front of the business end of the darkest wizard of all time's wand. He forgets that I hex first and ask questions."

They were interrupted when Adrian came in and it just seemed to be what would annoy Jade "Potter, again what were you thinking with that bloke?"

Adrian was shut up with a wave of Jade's wrist "Silencio" and the most annoying wizard had been shut up.

Coach Davis began to laugh at Adrian "The curse gets taken off after practice." Jade just nodded her head in agreement after trying to catch her breath after so much so much laughter. Adrian has had this coming for a very, very, long time. In fact, he is lucky that Jade has never cast an unforgivable on him; any of them.

Coach Greene was filling everyone in what was going on during the initial meeting and needed to fill Jade in.

"Potter, I am pairing you off with Warrington and Bole for the skill part. You are to stay in control while they have to deflect the practice bludgers away from you. Your reckless flying does affect the two of them. We will start off weighted laps and maneuver obstacles before you are paired off."

Once on the pitch everyone had the weighing charms put on their brooms then the most sadistic order came out "Everyone has a half hour to complete fifty laps."

Jade mounted her broom because she was determined to beat the boys. Her trick is to keep her weight off the broom to make the broom lighter which adds more speed. The hair pin handling would also be used in the steering for speed.

About 10 minutes in, Jade heard Bole moaning and groaning because he seemed out of breath. Jade felt fine and she was at lap 20. Before Jade could say something to Bole, Coach Davis barked "No talking, all flying."

That is when she powered on and pushed herself to make a record. In the car world, what she did was pedal to the metal but had no idea what to call it in the quidditch world.

Once on the ground, Jade asked "What's my time?"

There was a cheery grin that came over the middle aged man "20:23:01 now let's see who the slow pokes will be."

True to form; Adrian and Higgs were at a dead tie. Bletchley and Marcus were milliseconds between each other. Bole was done before Warrington.

There came one reprieve from all of the members of the Falcons "You can relax, there will be no repercussions for the rank of your speed. Now will be more flying obstacles maneuvering. This seems to be a problem for most of the team during the pre-season games and the game against the Wasps."

To not intimidate anyone with Jade's flying; most of the time would be having Bole and Warrington work together on their speed and dodging issues. Most of this is a reflex response.

There had been one criticism from Coach Davis "Gentlemen, you do need to pull a leaf out of the seeker's books. React fast and hard. This will improve of you two taking out the other team and staying near Jade.

Now Jade, you fly the course and use as many hair pin turns as you can. I need you as a demonstration."

Jade went off at the fire shots, practice bludger holograms, spinning hoops, and everything nasty. At the end she could hear a double of "oh shit" and that would come from the two beaters.

It would not be as bad for the two beaters as they thought.

Coach Greene was the one to give what he thought was the right choice after being so far back.

"Boys, this is about staying light when you are turning. Heavy turns equal slower speed and slower speed means slower reaction times. This is why Jade is going to teach you the Potter school of turning because this will better enable you two to do your jobs.

"For the chasers, this will benefit you be light on your broom when dodging the bludgers. There were too many collisions and near collisions with the three of you during last season. This is why we will be working on seeker training because this is where we can fill in on all of our weaknesses. Bletchley, cross training seeker training has a use; especially with your flying talents that give away goals to the other team."

Bletchley decided to curse Jade "Thanks Potter for making us all look bad."

Jade decided to be sarcastic to her teammates and declared "Why thank you; all of my hard work and practice of being a bitch has finally paid off."

There was one thought that came from all of the men and that cheeky; Jade Potter is a cheeky witch.

The next three hours were torture for the other six players on the Falcons. Jade had them all holding their weight over and off of the broom and several flicks could show the most inept that it did speed them up. The ones that had the benefit from the seeker cross training is the chasers were they learned reaction times in getting away and going after the quaffle when it is in the other team's possession.

Jade had it worse with the beaters because it meant them flying closer to them and her scorn was felt because it felt claustrophobic to Jade because she loved all of the energy of the air around her. Practice came to a great end until she reached the locker room with her teammates.

There stood someone Jade could not stand who got past security.

Taking one look, Jade asked "Cormac, what are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own _Harry Potter_ because my name is Liz

Cormac seemed shell shocked when he saw Jade surrounded by all Slytherins well former Slytherins. He took a deep breath even though he knew he was on borrowed time with Jade. He put her teammates to the side because he figured were she is a Gryffindor; they would not do anything plus his godfather is one of the coaches for the Falcons. He wouldn't do anything, would he?

"Jade, you are all that I have been thinking of. I missed you so much and have been thinking of you for all of this time. Please come back to me. I promise to never cheat on you again. I want to be your man."

That is the largest mistake that he could make and he knew it. Jade looked like she is ready to kill him and her teammates seemed to look like the same way too.

The words of death came over Jade when she dealt with him "Cormac, you were screwing slags and for you to imply that I should even come back to you is an insult to any respectable woman. Besides, if you try to use anything against me; I have plenty of ammunition that could put you back in prison, get you fired, or hefty fines. What I have on you is far worse and humiliating."

Everyone in the locker room was slack jawed when hearing Jade speak. The Gryffindor princess and golden girl extraordinaire she may be; but they did not know how close she was to ending up in Slytherin. It also helped that her late grandmother Dorea was in Slytherin.

Cormac knew his back had been thrown hard against the wall and his godfather is showing no interest in helping him, he made a quick; yet stupid move.

"Well Jade, I have my job back and I am helping Lavender with a story on you that should be in tomorrow's paper on you. You will love it."

Jade seemed to blanch because it is her long time secret that she has been keeping from everyone about the abuse, he figured it out when he saw the "freak" scar on her accidently when her rash guard road up when she was getting out of the Black Lake. Cormac cornered her and would not let up even with the profuse tears coming from her. That was the beginning of the end of their relationship when he was seventeen.

Right before he could and would dig his grave even deeper; Bole and Marcus grabbed him by the collar on his shirt and threw him out causing Cormac to land on his arse. It was the final betrayal for Cormac when he heard his godfather say "You are no godson of mine. I wash my hands of you." When word of this would reach back to his family, Cormac would have no idea of the trouble he is in.

His parents approved of Jade and it is not because of her being the girl-who-lived. Cormac had been read the riot act when the found out that he cheated on Jade with two slags but when the story goes to print; Cormac would be on one tiny thread before being disowned by his family.

Security came out and ushered Cormac off of the premise but since he knew this is his last piece for the society section; Cormac would get a promotion to the sports section. This is perfect for him because it could bring him much closer to Jade and what a nice surprise this would for her.

Everyone on the team took a look at the still ashen witch but she seemed like she could not spit out what was going on. It was Coach Davis to be the one to ask what was going.

"Jade what happened with Cormac. Keeping the silence may be what will get you torn apart in the Prophet."

Jade felt like her world was crumbling at her feet again, much like it did during the tournament.

"My suspicion is it is something that he learned about my life away from school and about my bloody muggle relatives. Cormac didn't learn the full truth from me when I was sixteen when he saw my "freak" scar on my ribs courtesy from my aunt. I was in tears and did not want to tell a soul what my muggle relatives did to me but he kept at it and snapped just to get him to back off."

Everything became much uglier than what everyone thought. For her teammates; there had been suspicions of Jade's home life when they were in school and no one could see it because she is the girl-who-lived.

First, she so tiny and so thin when she was eleven and could have passed for a nine year old if you did not know better. She nearly jumped with super loud noises, much more than a normal person. When it is still hot in the start of term, she was fully covered in spite of the heat.

Coach Greene made a decision right then and there. "Potter, I am going to summon Lucy James; she is the team's public affairs officer. She can ensure you are protected against the storm that you will need to weather. This time you help and she can guide you with actions that you can take. As a professional quidditch player; there can be some more strings beyond your behalf. She's handled incidents when these gentlemen pull some bloody stunt that shame's themselves and the Falcons. Stay here; she will be meeting with you with us in my office. Don't worry; it's going to get bet better."

Jade did look a little better and she sat in Coach Greene's office in a mindless manor and seemed to notice when her teammates tried to speak to her. The world seemed to be at a standstill for Jade until a woman with long blond hair that looked like she is in her thirties wearing Falcons colors walked into the room."

Coach Davis was the one to snap her out of her pondering haze "Miss Potter, this is Lucy James; the team's public affairs office."

The woman shook Jade's hand and that was when she saw the scaring on her hand but she would not say a thing because it is not the time.

"Miss Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you and wished I could have met you on better circumstances. I will need to hear what you suspect Mr. McLaggen will attempt to have written about you. You need to be open and honest as much as possible because the more information that I have will better counter whatever is written about you. What you say will not leave this office and I have plenty of tissues."

Jade was still whiter than a sheet but needed to explain everything that she suspects that Cormac knows about her; even the most painful would need to be told in this room. Her teammates received the abbreviated version but the full version is so much darker. It was mostly of Cormac's prying that he found out but back then; he was sworn to secrecy but did not take a wizard's oath.

"Miss James, what Cormac knows is what my childhood before Hogwarts was including how I was abandoned on my aunt's and uncle's door step on the coldest night of November of that year. My Aunt and Uncle did not want me but were forced to take me in under Dumbledore's orders. No one ever came to check up on me.

What Dumbledore did not know was the seething hatred that my aunt and mother shared. The feud had been going on for years and I had been referred as "freak" too many times.

The first ten years of my life I grew up in the cupboard under the stairs. I had more chores than a house elf by the time I was three. I only had food if there was left overs or I was fed bread and water.

The clothing I wore was cast offs from my cousin Dudley who looks more like a whale than a human being. If I tried to do better in school than my cousin; it was the belt and my aunt would iron my palms and I was still expected to do the chores. If I had ever shown signs of weakness, I was beat. When I did accidental magic; I was beaten with my uncle's cane. If I did better than my cousin Dudley in school; I was referred to as a cheat and was beaten.

When I was accepted into Hogwarts, my aunt sterilized an ice pick and carved the word freak into my ribs. Summers were the same when I was in school with being starved and beaten for any little infraction such as burning the toast. There were a few attempts at my life when my cousin tried to throw me down a flight of stairs head first with no discipline from my aunt and uncle.

The psychological abuse was worse. My aunt and uncle would refer to my late parents as drunken losers, my mother being a whore, and much worse. They did not love me enough to stay alive. Holidays were the worse when my aunt and uncle would force me to sit still watching my cousin opening Christmas presents telling me I didn't deserve anything.

Cormac also knew about the bullying that I had over the years at school; mostly petty things that school children do. However, he also knew when I was having a problem with Delores Umbridge and her use of the blood quill on me.

Right before I broke up with him when I was sixteen, he spiked my butter bear with the truth potion to find more on me. I had been crying tears of protest but he hammered me with questions until I spilled all of my secrets that not even my friends knew.

It was near his graduation when I discovered he was cheating on me with two slags in my year and that was the day I broke up with him."

Coaches Greene and Davis were shell shocked; it was bad and worse than they thought. That explained the adverse reaction coming out of the restaurant. Lucy knew action would need to be taken tonight to keep her safe and a security plan would need to be put in place as soon as possible.

That was when Lucy made her decision "I will issue on your behalf as soon as we are done that should discredit the gossip section. Even though in gossip there is a shred of truth but I will tell them that this is a personal issue. The only thing that I will go public with is your treatment is your treatment with Delores Umbridge since more are coming forward with the abuse that so may have endured. This will deflect attention away from your home life before and while you were at school. I think this is the best course of action so far that should keep your privacy protected. This should not become public scandal level like what your teammates do and the Umbridge truth will keep the sharks at bay like throwing them a bone.

Now, it is also important that I bring in the league's security consultants because you do have a stalker on your hands and they have been known to murder. Do you have some place safe to stay overnight that he does not know about?"

Jade thought for a moment "Potter manor, it's unplotabble and I am the only one who has a say who can come in. There's centuries worth of wards and some of them quite nasty if someone of ill intent goes near which is what I suspect Cormac is."

Coach Greene had another idea to help "Jade, I also think he will harm your dog. You need to get her out of doggy daycare and bring her into work with you. When we leave, I want the stadium security to go with you. They are experienced with psycho fans and reporters and can ensure that you can get to someplace safe before we set up something permanent.

For practice tomorrow, you are not to wonder the stadium alone. I will let everyone know you will have your dog with you. Let's put this into action and the rest of the team will be filled in. I will visit them all tonight. This isn't the first time the Falcons have had to deal with a crazed fan."

Jade felt so much better because she had people truly in her corner that could help her quicker than what it would take her original plans to work. A lesson that she is learning the hard way is to accept help from others.

"Thank you everyone, let's get Cormac back in prison where he belongs."

Jade has one long night ahead of her before tomorrow's practice and quidditch is what will be Jade's refuge from all of the drama. What Jade and the Falcons security team did not know is Cormac is waiting for her at her flat with black roses.

Nana would spend the night with the night with one of the security guards, it may be the first night away from her "mommy" but the most important thing is she will be safe.


End file.
